Corrupting St Dean
by darkphoenix2345
Summary: High School-AU Dean Winchester runs the school's bible study/abstinence group and Castiel Novak is a loner, who loves to ruffle the goody two shoes feathers. Dean tries avoiding Castiel but destiny continues putting him in his way.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I'm freaking crazy for starting a new story, when I still have two unfinished fics. For those of you reading CW and Cowboy & Camel don't fret. I will finish them. CW has two remaining chapters and I love Cowboy. So I won't neglect them. **

Sixteen year old Dean Winchester and his close friend and fellow classmate, Jo Harvelle were busy handing out copies of the PTBP (Proud TO Be Pure) club's agenda for its afternoon meeting. The two Lawrence Senior High juniors established the club which advocated teen abstinence and also served as a bible study group. Dean's father was the town's pastor and as his eldest son he was a good little soldier, who followed his father's example. John Winchester ran a strict household and expected his three sons to be good models for the other children of his parish. Sam, the middle child tended to involve himself in verbal arguments with his sire because he questioned their faith every so often. Adam was too young at the age of six. The boy tended to do things most kids his age did.

John's first wife, Mary passed away nine years ago as a result of a brain tumor. After his beloved wife's tragic passing, John Winchester emerged himself deeper into his religion. He met Kate Milligan a year after Mary's death. She was a parishioner from the Lonely Shepherd, who also lost her spouse. In her case her late husband died after suffering a heart attack. The pastor and his congregant bonded over their mutual losses and soon married. A little over a year later, Karen discovered she was with child. Alas, her joy was short lived. Karen died a few hours after giving birth to Adam. She'd been suffering from a bad case of preeclampsia. On that day, John Winchester vowed never to become romantically involved with anyone else for the remainder of his life. Nursing two broken hearts was more than he could handle.

One thing John never lost was his faith in God. He knew there was a reason the Lord took his two wives to Heaven. He planned on having a one on one conversation with the Almighty, once he made his way beyond the pearly heavenly gates. One of the main reasons Sam argued with his father was exactly over this. If God was so just then why did he allow good people like his mother and Karen to suffer and die young? John would always reply because they served their purpose on Earth and God wanted them at his side. Sam would roll his hazel eyes and go on his way.

Dean never fought with his father. He was obedient and did everything his father told him to do. It was John's idea for Dean to start a bible study group at school. The pastor took it upon himself to pay Principal Roman a visit. The man attended John's church and swiftly agreed for Dean to run the group; especially if it was to promote abstinence. In the last four years, pregnancies and STDs began to rise amongst the high school's population. So Dean convinced Jo, one of his best friends, whose mother, Ellen was the church's treasurer to help him run the club. They were lucky to get the auto mechanics instructor, Mr. Singer to be the faculty sponsor.

Every Thursday afternoon after school, PTBP club met for two hours. The eight members sat in a circle to read a bible passage and discuss it. Then they would share anecdotes about significant occurrences in their lives during the previous week. Becky Rosen, the bubbliest member of the bible study group jumped up and down after reading this week's agenda.

"We're getting our purity rings today?!"

"Frak!" Dean hit the back of his neck. "I left them in my locker."

"You better go get them before Becky's left eye starts twitching," Jo said.

Chuck Shurley, Kevin Tran, Garth Fitzgerald, Anna Milton and Sarah Blake entered the classroom together. Chuck approached Dean and Jo. He whispered to them, "Becky is at it again."

Dean rolled his hazel eyes which were amber at the moment. "Becky, what did we talk about in the last meeting?"

Becky turned beet red. "It was the last chapter I promise!" She looked at Chuck with a thunderous glare. "Tattle tale!" She stuck her tongue out at the squirrelly looking teen.

"Homosexuality is a sin and you continue writing those sinful fics and posting them in Tumblr." Dean lectured the perky blonde.

"I'm sorry I promise no more fics." Becky pouted.

"One more strike and you're out," Jo told the shorter girl.

"Go get the darn rings, princess," the club's VP ordered Dean.

"I'm going…geez you're so bossy." Dean ran out of the classroom.

Dean decided to take a shorter route on his way back to the meeting. Once he vacated the main building and started walking through the path that linked it to the other section of the high school, Dean regretted his decision. He inhaled deeply and was met with cigarette smoke. This was the designated area in which the school's outcasts congregated at.

"What's the rush, St. Dean? Are you running late for your volunteer hours at the soup kitchen or is it an old folk's home today?" Gabriel Speight, the school's infamous trickster asked as he shared a cigarette with Fergus Crowley, troublemaker extraordinaire.

Crowley's eyes landed on the box Dean held against his chest. He strolled over to the tawny haired teen. "What you got there, your holiness?" Crowley didn't give Dean any time to move and yanked the box from him.

"Please hand that back," Dean pleaded.

Gabriel joined Crowley. Movement from the brick wall caught Dean's attention. Sitting Indian style was Castiel Novak, a fellow junior. The guy was silent as usual. Dean had never heard the boy speak. In class he sat in the back row and never participated. Dean believed the teen to be mute. He was surprised to find him hanging with the school's riff raff. Castiel puffed hard on a cigarette before exhaling three consecutive smoke rings. His electric blue eyes were glued on Dean. His expression remained neutral. He leaned his back against the wall.

Dean forgot the other two troublemakers had the box which held the purity rings. Crowley held it as Gabriel pried it open. He removed one of the rings. The two boys cackled. "Are these purity rings?" Crowley asked.

The Winchester remained silent causing the trickster and the pot dealer to laugh even harder. Gabriel wiped tears from his eyes. "Jonas Brothers in town?"

"Purity rings are a crock of shit. That little bible thumping club of yours is the school's biggest joke. I bet most of the members are knocking boots behind your back, St. Dean." Crowley finished off his cigarette and threw the stub on the grass. He stomped on it with his boot's heel. "I bet you my entire ganja supply; you're the only virgin in that silly group."

"Yeah that Rosen chick looks like a freak," Gabe supplied.

"You've had your fun. Can I have the box back?" Dean was becoming irate. He watched Castiel with the corner of his eye. The dude remained smoking and just observing everything.

"Maybe I should join the bible thumpers. I wouldn't mind getting into the red head's panties," Crowley smirked at Gabe.

"Ooh and I would totally go for the blonde. She reminds me of a drill sergeant. Jo's her name. I likes me bossy women," Gabriel told his friend.

"Enough! I was raised to respect women. Now give me the fraking box!" Dean was nose to nose with Crowley…well shoulder to nose since the pot dealer was short.

Crowley grinned before throwing the box on the grass. "Come on Gabe, let's go buy some dirty magazines and a six pack at the Circle K."

"Please spare us a sermon about how drinking booze and masturbating at seeing nude women will send us to Hell," Gabriel held his hands up in surrender.

The two unruly teens left as Dean knelt to collect the rings which had fallen out of the box. The Winchester leapt, when Castiel joined him on the grass. The dark haired teen didn't utter a word, as he picked up four rings and placed them inside the wooden box. Once he finished helping Dean, Castiel glanced at him. Dean stared at the quiet teen. Their eyes locked. Castiel licked his lower plump pink lip. Dean's gaze landed immediately there. He'd never seen another guy have lips in such a light shade. Dean's eyes wandered up and he never realized the loner's eyes were so intense. Electric was just a mild adjective to describe them. Dean blinked. What the hell was he doing? He'd been so busy thinking of the other boy's eyes, he didn't hear what he just told him. Whoa! Castiel Novak actually spoke?

"Excuse me, what?" Dean cleared his throat.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "I was saying it's a damn shame you're a virgin. The real sin is in letting this hot body go to waste." He brushed a thumb across Dean's right wrist.

Dean arched a tawny brow after hearing Castiel's voice. It was gravelly and low. "Catch you later, St. Dean. Be good and don't do something I would do." Cas winked at him before stretching his legs and standing up. He left Dean speechless. "Later"

Dean was on his way to the meeting. Castiel's words kept repeating in his head, "The real sin is in letting this hot body go to waste." Dean pulled at his short hair. Why was he also remembering the way licked his lower lip?

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone, who is following and to Becca65d, Guest and Lee Marie Jack for reviewing. Stay beautiful my peeps! :)**

It has been a week since Dean's after school encounter with Castiel Novak. Ever since that afternoon, the Winchester kept seeing the guy everywhere. Dean had never noticed before that Castiel's locker was situated right across from his. Now every morning, when he goes to place unneeded books and materials inside his locker, Dean's eyes travel across the hallway and land on a smirking Castiel, who always winks his way. Dean scowls in return but it doesn't deter the loner.

Yesterday evening at a quarter till six, Dean bumped into the guy on his way inside the local soup kitchen. Castiel was carrying two plastic bags. Dean found it odd the blue eyed boy didn't flirt with him. He just rocketed down the street. Not that Dean missed Castiel's usual winks and smirks. No chance in Hell. Dean shook his head and entered the soup kitchen which John mandated him to volunteer at twice a week at.

Now Dean is home alone. His stomach is growling non-stop. It was pizza night at the Winchester home, so he needed to wait for Sam, the nerd to get home from whatever geeky club meeting he was at and for his dad and Adam to join them, too. The refrigerator was almost empty since tomorrow afternoon was grocery shopping day. Dean refused to eat any of the rabbit food inside it. He rummaged through the barren wasteland of the fridge for something halfway decent to eat. His green eyes sparkled as soon as they landed on half of an apple pie, Missouri, his dad's assistant at the church baked for the Winchester men last weekend.

Dean rubbed the palm of his hands enthusiastically before extracting the mouthwatering dessert. The decadent aroma of baked apples and cinnamon made him drool. Dean didn't bother to remove the generous slice from the aluminum pan. He fetched a fork from a drawer and started stuffing his mouth with the pie. After he wolfed it, Dean washed it down with a tall glass of milk. He stretched his legs and massaged his satiated belly.

An hour later, Adam and Sam were setting the kitchen table for dinner. John opened the two boxes of pizza and placed a slice of Hawaiian and another of mushroom pizza in each of his sons' plate. Before eating the meal, John prayed thanks. Once he finished his two slices, six year old Adam excused himself from the table and headed to the fridge. He opened the right door and practically crawled inside.

"Where's the pie?" He asked in a loud squeaky voice.

"I made sure to leave a big slice for you and Sam. I know the two of you haven't tried it yet. Try looking behind the celery and carrots." John joined his youngest to search for the dessert.

The Winchester patriarch scratched the back of his head. Dean nervously played with his napkin. Sam shook his head and watched him for a few seconds. John closed the refrigerator door and turned to face his two eldest. Adam pouted because he wanted pie.

"Dean Michael Winchester did you eat two slices worth of pie on your own knowing it was being saved for your brothers?"

"Yes, sir but I was hungry after school. There was only rabbit food in there." Dean traced the smooth surface of the kitchen table with shaky fingers.

"Look at me when I speak to you, mister."

Dean glanced at his father. "You know what this means, son."

Sam felt bad for his brother. "Dad, really that's not necessary. I'm not crazy about apple pie anyway."

"Well your little brother was looking forward to eating his share. Now thanks to Dean's gluttonous sin, he won't be able to."

"I'm sorry, Adam."

"It's ok, Dean." Adam shrugged his shoulders and skipped out of the kitchen.

"An apology will not be enough, Dean." John removed a bible from one of the kitchen drawers. The man made sure each room was stocked with a bible. He handed it to Dean, who breathed heavily.

"May I be excused?" Sam asked. He felt uncomfortable. John nodded and Sam patted his older brother's shoulder before scurrying out.

"You know the drill, Dean. Start with Proverbs 23:21 and then you will find all the bible verses related to the deadly sin of gluttony and read it out loud to me." John sat across from his first born.

Dean swallowed hard. "For the drunkard and the glutton shall come to poverty: and drowsiness shall clothe [a man] with rags." By the time he was by the twelfth verse, Dean's voice started to get hoarse.

"That's enough...the other part of your penance will be no food until tomorrow night."

Dean was about to argue but knew better. John would not hesitate to use his belt on him. The pastor instructed his son to go upstairs to finish his homework. "Start coming up with new activities for the church's youth group after you're done with your Geometry" Dean nodded and wished his father a good night. His brothers remained on the living room couch watching "7th Heaven", one of the few shows John allowed his sons to watch.

Dean rolled his eyes as he passed by them on his way to the stairs. He was sick of seeing the goody two shoes Camden family and _Veggie Tales. _Most of his friends attended the same church but at least their parents weren't religious fanatics. Dean took advantage, when he visited his friends to watch real TV and movies. If John ever discovered he was hooked on "The Walking Dead", he would go into cardiac arrest.

The following day was torture, especially during lunch time. Garth ate a big juicy cheeseburger in front of Dean. The skinny bastard even licked his fingers once he devoured it. His friends asked Dean why he wasn't eating. He was embarrassed to share the truth with them. So he opted to say he wasn't feeling well.

Dean's day went worst after school. He and Jo were in charge of the bake sale which would raise funds for PTBP Club's planned trip to a Christian College. Since the members were juniors, they wanted to start touring the closest colleges which shared their religious beliefs.

The boys set up the table in the main hallway after school. Ana, Jo and Becky brought trays littered with walnut brownies, red velvet and chocolate fudge cupcakes and m & m cookies. Dean set small signs in front of each tray illustrating the prices for each baked good. The only club members, who remained for the sale, were Dean, Jo and Becky. The Winchester sat in between the two girls.

Three members of the football team approached the table snickering amongst each other. Dean rolled his eyes. Becky twirled a blonde lock of hair and batted her eyes at them. Jo elbowed her. The jocks bought most of the cookies and half of the brownies.

Becky and Jo were complaining about the massive amount of Geometry homework and Dean whispered, "You've got to be kidding me." The two girls turned to see why he was in a funky mood all of a sudden.

Gabriel and Crowley walked slowly towards the table. The shorter teen licked his lips. "Just what we need for the munchies, bro" Crowley laughed and leaned against his friend. Both teens' eyes were red and they reeked of marijuana.

"How much for all the brownies, you feisty little thing?" Gabe waggled his brows at Jo.

She crossed her arms and arched a brow. "Six dollars"

Gabriel turned to his partner in crime. He searched his jeans pockets and only found three dollars. "Shit, man you got three bucks?"

Crowley took an eternity to find three damn dollars. He found fifty cents in one of his old Converse sneakers. Becky cringed, when she accepted the two quarters from the black clad hell raiser. "Pleasure doing business with you holy rollers" Crowley stuffed four brownies in a coat pocket and Gabriel stuffed the rest inside his leather jacket.

He saluted the Winchester. "Later St. Dean" The two teens chuckled and headed to the patio.

Dean's stomach grumbled really loud. The two girls stared at him. "Okay, Dean I bet I know why you haven't eaten all day. Your dad punished you for something stupid by having you fast all day."

"How?"

Jo furrowed her finely arched blonde brows. "Every once in a while you do something lame which causes John to blow a gasket and punish you." She shoved a chocolate cupcake at her friend.

"I can't eat it." Dean shook his head. "I'll wait until dinner."

"Dude, you can't spend an entire day without eating. We won't snitch on you. Geez you've really earned your nickname."

Becky sat Dean on a chair and placed the cupcake in his hand. "You might pass out. Eat it before I shove it down your throat."

"You'll make an awesome nurse...not!" Dean bellowed at the girl. He rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I'm eating it cos I feel weak."

Dean sunk his teeth into the chocolaty treat. He moaned in ecstasy. Someone cleared their throat. Dean opened his eyes and swallowed hard. Castiel Novak stood right in front of him. He smirked as his electric blue eyes were glued to Dean's mouth.

"Hey Dudley Do Right; didn't take you for the Betty Crocker type." He leaned against the table.

Dean growled before stuffing the remainder of the cupcake in his mouth. This way he didn't have to talk and Novak would get the hint and hit the road. Jo and Becky giggled while Castiel continued staring at his mouth.

"You have a big smudge of fudge in the corner of your lip," Jo motioned.

Dean wiped it away. He was about to lick the fudge from his thumb but Castiel beat him to it. In a flash, the dark haired boy grabbed Dean's hand and brought the chocolate smeared thumb into his hot and moist mouth. Dean froze. Castiel leisurely sucked on the thumb and swirled his tongue around it, wiping any remnants of chocolate from it. Dean was having a hard time breathing and forming rational thougths.

Becky seemed to be close to hyperventilating and Jo watched the proceedings with her full attention. Dean cleared his throat and gently shoved Castiel away. The boy released Dean's thumb with a wet pop. "Yummy," he said before walking slowly away.

"What the hell was that?" Jo asked.

"OMG! That was the hottest thing I've ever seen!" Becky shouted.

"Calm down, girl"

Dean finally spoke. "The guy likes getting a rise out of me. He's disgusting."

"Then why are you redder than a bag of Twizzlers?" Jo smirked.

"Shut it, Jo. I'm heading home. You two can handle the rest of the sale." A flustered Dean grabbed his backpack and left. The two girls glanced at each other and smiled.

That evening after he finished his homework, Dean was on Skype with Garth talking about the plans for this weekend's youth group meeting at the church. They shared ideas for an hour. Garth yawned. So Dean told him they'd finish brainstorming tomorrow during lunch. The Winchester brushed his teeth and put on a grey t-shirt and black boxer briefs before going to bed.

He constantly tossed and turned for almost two hours. Dean's traitorous mind kept returning to Castiel sucking his damn thumb. Why was the kid fixated on tormenting him? Novak tended to keep to himself. The only three people he somewhat interacted with were Gabriel, Crowley and Meg Masters. Dean surmised Castiel hung out with Cheech and Chong to mooch cigarettes from them. Now why he socialized with demon Meg, Dean had no idea.

Dean tried counting sheep and even went downstairs to warm a mug of milk in the microwave. Nothing helped his insomnia. He remembered Castiel's pink chapped lips wrapped around his thumb. Dean was mortified, when his dick twitched as he recalled vividly how Novak's tongue circled his thumb. His skin prickled thinking about it. Dean tugged his tawny hair. "What is wrong with me? It's a sin for me to be thinking of another male this way!"

He tossed one last time. His dick throbbed. Dean had never masturbated in his entire life. He always heard his friends talk about it. Chuck, Kevin and Garth all agreed that it was the only thing they did that was sex related. Let's face it the poor guys needed an outlet. They were teenage boys after all. Dean was the only idiot, who refrained from jerking off. But tonight was a whole different animal. His body was burning up and he sported an erection. The first one he ever had and it was Castiel Novak's fault.

Dean bit his lower lip and rubbed his eyes. The boner wasn't going away. Dean lowered his boxer briefs and palmed his aching dick. He gave it a few tentative strokes. Heat pulled in his lower abdomen. His body demanded more. Dean quickened his strokes. He closed his eyes and imagined Castiel jerking him off. Dean's vision turned white just as he felt his first orgasm. His body shook deliciously. He caught his breath.

Dean ran into the bathroom to wipe himself clean. After scrubbing his hands ferociously until they were red, Dean turned on the bedroom lamp on and fetched the bible on the nightstand. He'd never felt as unclean as he did right this moment. He flipped through the pages until he landed on Leviticus 20:13.

"If a man also lie with mankind, as he lieth with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination: they shall surely be put to death; their blood shall be upon them." Dean repeated the verse five more times while his body rocked back and forth. If his father found out about what he'd done this evening, he would not hesitate to perform the ritual of flagellation on his son. Tears cascaded down Dean's freckled face. He needed to stay as far away as possible from Castiel Novak.

Two days passed and Dean luckily did not see Castiel around school. He thanked God for small miracles. After school he and Jo set out to visit a few homes to teach Kansas residents about the bible. Jo wasn't thrilled to do it but tagged along so her friend wouldn't go through the ordeal by his lonesome. It wasn't safe for a sixteen year old to preach on his own inside a stranger's home. John had Dean do this once a week. This way he would recruit new congregants for their church.

Today a fat balding man with a huge beer gut wearing a stained wife beater and baggy sweatpants told both teens to fuck off before slamming the front door on their faces. Jo tugged her friend's hoodie and led him across the street to a two story apartment building. "We'll hit the first apartment and call it a day. My feet are killing me," Jo suggested.

Dean knocked on the door. He was about to slide a pamphlet underneath the door, when it was yanked open. Jo cursed and laughed. Dean straightened up and turned paler than Casper the friendly ghost.

"Aren't I a lucky boy being visited by St. Dean himself," Castiel said as he stretched his arms upwards. He hit the top of the door frame with his hands. A sliver of olive skin was exposed, when his black Nine Inch Nails t-shirt rode up. Dean was so not ogling it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone, who is following the story and especially to Lee Marie Jack, Becca65d and Lyle Ray for reviewing. :)**

The fingers from Dean's right hand latched on to one of the sleeves of Jo's burgundy cashmere sweater. The petite blonde whipped her head towards her friend. "We better get going. Don't want to be late for the soup kitchen." Dean began to pull Jo away from the door.

"We just got here! Cool your jets, Winchester." Jo smiled at Castiel, who remained standing under the threshold with his hands tapping the top of the door's border. Novak's eyes remained locked on the flushed male. He gave the two teens a Mona Lisa smile before stretching his arms backwards. His black t-shirt rode up higher and Dean's traitorous eyes were glued on the large expanse of exposed olive skin. Novak had a swimmer's build. Dean swiftly shook his head.

"Dude, you should stop by the church Sunday at eleven for youth group. It will be a good way for you to make friends. You've been in town barely three months," Jo said. She watched Dean with the corner of her right eye. Jo had never seen her friend so flustered before. It probably was due to the little show Novak pulled at the bake sale.

"Castiel has better things to do. Let's go, Jo." Dean was so agitated he tugged at her ponytail.

Jo shoved him. "May we come in?"

For the first time ever, Castiel seemed nervous. He quickly turned his head to look back in the small apartment. Jo rose on tiptoes to snoop. From what she saw from over Castiel's shoulder, the apartment was tiny and barely furnished. Novak didn't budge from his place by the door.

Dean didn't like the look of determination in his friend's brown eyes. Jo was up to something. She began coughing. He tapped her back. She glared at him before turning to Novak. "Water"

Cas rolled his eyes and headed to the small kitchen. He poured water from the sink into a foam cup. Jo drank half of the water and thanked him. She had already made her way inside the dimly lit apartment. Of course she tugged Dean inside with her.

The Winchester was shocked to see the barren apartment. The lights were off. The only piece of furniture was a scratched cherry wood coffee table that held what looked like Castiel's book bag from school. A recliner which seemed to have had better days stood in a corner. Castiel Novak lived in this dump? Where were his parents? It seemed like no one else shared this pitiful excuse for a dwelling.

Castiel scowled at him. "Please excuse me, St. Dean. I gave the maid the week off." He rummaged through his school bag and retrieved a carton of cigarettes. "Fuck"

Cas was down to his last cigarette. He placed it back in the carton for later. "So you holy rollers here to spread the word of our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ?" He crossed his arms.

"Guilty," Jo replied.

All of a sudden, crying from a baby surprised Dean and Jo. Castiel walked to an open door which the other teens surmised was a bedroom. Less than a minute later, he came out holding the most adorable baby they've ever seen. Cas bounced the two year old in his arms. The baby patted his cheeks. "Cassie!" Castiel kissed the top of his head. The baby's eyes landed on the two strangers. A replica of Cas' big and round blue eyes stared at them.

Dean fidgeted from side to side. "Was this Cas' kid?" he thought to himself.

"Cute kid," Jo said.

"Thanks, this is my baby brother, Alfie. Wave hi to Dean and Jo, Alfie." Castiel smoothed his baby brother's soft brown hair. Alfie waved and tucked his face into his brother's neck.

"You guys are wasting your time here. I don't believe in anything anymore. You want to know why?" He narrowed his eyes at his two school mates.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and licked his lips nervously. He was afraid to hear the words that were about to escape from Novak's lips. Jo walked closer to the two Novaks. She lightly traced a finger against Alfie's red apple like cheek. He grabbed on to her finger and laughed.

Castiel held tighter to his baby brother. "My dad walked out on my mother, when she told him she was pregnant with Alfie. She was diagnosed with fucking liver cancer, when my baby brother was almost one year old. She didn't last long."

"Sorry man"

"I don't need your pity," Cas told Dean.

"We were left orphans with no living relatives. So the State was going to separate us. No way in Hell was I going to allow that. I took a Greyhound bus and landed here. Now you see why I don't believe in your God?"

"You need help," Jo said. Tears formed in her eyes. "You can't take care of him on your own."

"I'm going to get a job and drop out of school." Alfie sniffled. Cas felt his forehead for a temperature. The kid was fighting a bad cold. Alfie sneezed and began to cry.

"Bless you," Dean said. His heart ached for the baby and for Castiel. He was too young to have such a huge responsibility. "I'll talk to my dad. He'll be able to help."

"No! Don't you dare tell anyone. The first thing they'll do is place us in the system. I'll end up in foster care and Alfie will be adopted and I will never see him again. He's the only blood relative I have. He needs me."

"He's sick. Let us help you." Jo stopped crying.

"Thanks but we've been on our own for a while now. You guys can scram. I have an errand to run."

Jo wrote her phone down in a post it she fetched from her messenger bag. "Don't hesitate to call."

Castiel gazed at Dean. "What about your digits, St. Dean?" He grinned at the green eyed freckled teen.

Dean remained quiet and waited for Jo to join him outside in the hallway. The two teens walked in silence. Once they were a block away, Jo leaned against a white picket fence. The irony Dean thought.

"What do we do? They can't continue living in those conditions." Jo nibbled her lower lip.

"Castiel did say the truth. If the authorities found out about their living arrangements, they will split them up." Dean could tell Novak adored his baby brother.

"We'll think of something," Jo said as she stepped away from the fence.

That evening Bobby Singer was changing the oil of Pastor Winchester's '67 Chevy Impala. John was vacuuming the inside. After the two men finished, they sat in Bobby's porch eating peach cobbler Missouri prepared for Bobby. She had a soft spot for the widower, who lost his wife of twenty years and ten year old son during a highway accident which involved a total of six vehicles. Bobby had been inconsolable for a long time until the pastor began visiting him during weekends. Shortly thereafter, Singer became a loyal congregant and good friend of the Winchesters.

"Finally make up your mind about selling this place?" John asked Singer.

Bobby removed a cap from his head and scratched his head. "It helps me remember them. I'm afraid if I sell this place I will forget all the years the three of us lived here."

"That will never happen, my friend. You'll always carry them in your heart." John held Bobby's hand for a few seconds. "This house is too big for only one person. Maybe living in a new place will help you move on."

"I'll think about it. Chili is most likely ready." The two men entered inside.

Dean began joining Castiel for lunch. He would sit next to the loner underneath the bleachers. Castiel wouldn't say a word. Sometimes he'd be smoking and other times reading an old battered copy of Walt Whitman's "Leaves of Grass". Dean would sit on the grass next to the blue eyed teen. He'd ask how Alfie was doing and Novak would only reply with the word okay. The Winchester would place a tuna or ham and cheese sandwich along with an apple and a bottle of water next to Castiel. The first two days, he acted like he didn't see the food. By the third day, Castiel was starving and swallowed his pride. He would wolf down the food and thank Dean before getting up for fifth period class. If it weren't for the food St. Dean gave him, Castiel wouldn't eat at all.

The money his mother had left them under her mattress no longer existed. He spent the remainder of the money on Alfie's cold medicine, diapers and baby food. Castiel started to fret. He could no longer afford the rent. He and his baby brother would be out on the streets within two months. After school Cas picked Alfie up from old Mrs. Miller's apartment. The elderly woman took care of his baby brother for free.

Castiel headed to AZ's Market where Meg worked as a cashier. Her dad, Azazel owned the supermarket. Cas took advantage she sported a huge crush on him, whenever he went to buy stuff for Alfie at the market. He'd flirt with her and she allowed him to perform the five finger discount on a couple of jars of apple sauce and when she was in a real good mood, Meg would give him a free carton of cigarettes.

That afternoon Castiel placed Alfie on the cart's seat. The infant pointed at his favorite food and yelled, "Sauce!"

"That's right little man, apple sauce." Castiel grabbed a large jar of the sauce and placed it in the cart. Alfie was running out of diapers. Castiel rolled the cart into the aisle which housed them.

Castiel grinned and winked at Meg, when he waited in line behind an elderly couple, who fought over rye and pumpernickel bread. Cas rolled his eyes. Alfie was becoming fuzzy. He felt his forehead and the kid had a fever. Five minutes later, he was face to face with Meg.

"Hey gorgeous," Castiel whispered.

"Hi, Clarence" She ruffled Alfie's hair. "Hey cutie" Meg handed a lollipop to Alfie. The baby played with it.

"Meg, did you speak to your old man about getting me a job?" Castiel glanced at the door which led to Azazel's office.

Meg bit her lower lip. "Sorry, Cas but he says you're only 16 and with no experience. Business has been slow with the Piggly Wiggly opening across town."

"Fuck," Cas mumbled under his breath. He ran an agitated hand through his hair.

"I'm really sorry, Clarence. I wish I could help you more." Meg ran the diapers through the scanner.

"You've helped me a lot already." Castiel smiled at her.

Dean happened to be standing by the comic book stand. John didn't allow any of his sons to read comic boys. So Dean had to go over to AZ's to catch up on Batman the first Tuesdays of each month. He caught every word of Castiel and Meg's conversation. If only Novak wasn't so damn proud, Dean would help him more. He planned on talking to his dad this evening. He would know what to do.

Dean noticed Castiel lost weight in the last couple of weeks and dark smudges covered the bottom of his formerly bright eyes. The dude was so drained of energy that he barely flirted with him anymore. Not that Dean cared. He so didn't miss the flirting. He rolled his eyes.

Once Castiel left with his baby brother, Dean closed the Batman comic and placed it back on the stand. He waved bye to Meg and vacated the market. His feet betrayed him and Dean ended up following Castiel to the only pharmacy in town. Alfie was crying and his chubby cheeks were flushed. Castiel bounced him and kissed his temple.

Dean didn't want Castiel to notice him. He walked through the aisles. Dean stayed by the vitamins section. He waited for five minutes. He received a text from Sam telling him to hurry up since he was late for dinner. Dean was in the middle of responding, when the alarm went off. He swallowed hard. Dean knew Castiel was involved.

He ran to the pharmacy's entrance where the security guard held Castiel by the collar of his grey t-shirt. Alfie's crying became louder. Dean approached them. Castiel wiggled from under the guard's tight grasp. "Let me go!"

"The only place you're going to son is jail."

A bottle of children's Tylenol fell from within Castiel's pocket. Alfie squirmed in his brother's arms. "Castiel let me take him. I promise nothing will happen to Alfie." Dean extended his arms.

Castiel gritted his teeth. His biggest nightmare was becoming a reality. He was about to lose his baby brother. The last thing he told his dying mother was that he'd always take care of Alfie. Now he was letting her down. He was good nor nothing.

He unwillingly handed the most precious thing in his life to Winchester. "Please don't let them take him away from me." Tears swam in Castiel's electric blue eyes.

"I promise," Dean said as big plump tears rolled down Alfie's cheeks. He wailed loudly for Castiel. "Cassie!" He banged his chubby fists against Dean's chest.

A police car parked in front of the pharmacy. A gawky young cop emerged from it and handcuffed Castiel. He began reciting Cas' Miranda Rights to him as he hauled the teen inside the backseat.

The engine started and as the patrol car rode away, Castiel turned around. Alfie screaming, "Cassie!" one last time finished breaking his heart. His vision bleared. He saw Dean holding and consoling his terrified baby brother.

**This will be the saddest chapter. The flirting will resume soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the follows/favorites and special thanks to Mary Magda (merci beaucoup), Becca 65d, Lee Marie Jack, Valerie Devore and Snowin' You for reviewing. **

Dean wiped Alfie's nose as he scurried down his neighborhood street. The infant's bawling had lessened to intermittent sobs. The teenager unlocked the front door with a key. He lightly kicked it open. Sam and Adam were in the middle of their homework. The six year old was the first to see his oldest brother carrying a baby.

"Who's that?" Adam inquired. He walked over to Dean, who smoothed the back of Alfie's head.

"Is dad here?" Dean didn't wait for a response.

Sam threw a led pencil over his geography workbook. He got up on his feet. He jogged behind Dean, who was already in the kitchen.

John was removing baked meat lasagna from the stove. The sound of a baby infant sobbing drew his attention. He pulled oven mitts from his hands and tossed them on the counter. Dean bounced a child that appeared to be about two years old in his arms.

"What's going on here, son?"

"Dad, someone from school needs help. He's in a lot of trouble." Dean sat on a kitchen chair with Alfie in his lap.

"Start from the beginning, son" John listened attentively to every word emitted from his first born's mouth. The wheels in his head were already turning out different alternatives to the situation. He took Alfie in his arms. "The boy has a fever."

Dean stood up and fetched something from his jacket pocket. "I bought some baby Tylenol for Alfie after Cas was taken away."

"You did the right thing, Dean. I know exactly the two people, who will help Castiel and Alfie. Give the baby a teaspoon of Tylenol and put him down for a nap. I need to make a couple of calls."

Dean nodded. He fed Alfie the medicine which wasn't an easy thing to do. Ten minutes later, he vacated the kitchen and went upstairs. His younger brothers followed him. He repeated the same story to the two of them of how he ended caring for the infant. He laid him on the center of his full size bed.

"He's really cute," Adam said as Alfie grabbed his fingers to play with. At least he ceased crying.

John entered Dean's bedroom half an hour later. "Castiel will spend the night in jail but God is looking out for him. Judge Miller and I agreed on the perfect candidate to be a foster parent for him and Alfie. The person has agreed."

"Who is it, dad?" Dean asked. He wished fervently for the two orphans to end up with someone caring.

"You'll see. We should head over to their place. The place has baby stuff. We just need to help the foster parent assemble the crib and clear stuff from the attic."

Dean carried Alfie down the stairs. "Hear that, kiddo...you and Castiel are safe now." He kissed the infant's pudgy cheek.

Rattling of the bars in the holding cell woke Castiel up for a restless slumber. "Rise and shine, sweet cheeks!" A beefy guard yelled from outside the cell. "You've got a visitor."

Cas sat up and stretched his arms. Since he was a minor he was held alone in the cell. The springs from the twin mattress dug into his back the entire time he laid down. His mouth tasted like a sweaty sock. He wiped grime from his eyes.

Castiel rose on his feet, when his eyes landed on Dean. The green eyed teen held the bars. Cas walked over to stand face to face with the Winchester. "Is Alfie alright?" Castiel was fidgety.

Dean couldn't look him in the eye. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down. "Dean, what's going on?"

Dean cleared his throat. "I don't know how to say this."

"No, please. He wasn't taken away. Was he?" Tears swam in Castiel's large baby blues.

"I'm sorry. A social worker came and took him. She says there are two couples, who are at the top of the Lawrence adoption list. They're scheduled to meet with Alfie today."

"You promised you'd take care of him!" Castiel held on tight to the bars. His knuckles turned white.

"He's better off without you, Castiel. You're a loser. You can't take care of yourself and expect to be Alfie's caretaker?" Dean laughed. "Get real"

Castiel's mouth remained open. Dean's harsh words really stung. The tawny haired teen was enjoying Cas' pain. He gave his back to Castiel but returned to stare at him. "By the way, you are being sent to Juvenile Detention. That's where lowlifes like you end up at."

"Dean, how could you?" Castiel became angry. Dean turned to go. "Fuck you, Winchester! Fuck your Holy Roller virgin ass! You hear me, Fuck You!" He rattled the bars. He heard cackling coming from the end of the hallway. The inmate being held across from his cell screamed for Cas to shut up with very descriptive adjectives.

Castiel slipped to the floor. He cried his heart out. Now he was really alone and he had no one else to blame but himself. His body began to shake. "Hey wake up, kid!"

Novak slowly opened his eyes. He covered his eyes to protect them from the sunlight which seeped through a small window situated directly across from the flimsy mattress he slept on. Castiel sat up.

"You're being released to your foster father's custody."

"Foster father?"

"Yeah, you're one lucky son of a bitch. Pastor Winchester called Judge Miller last night and the two of them arranged for Bobby Singer to become your foster father."

Castiel blinked. What about Alfie? He had to find out what happened to his baby brother. He followed the guard outside. Cas' heart felt as if it was about to explode out of his chest. The guard led him to Mr. Singer. Castiel had seen him around school since the man taught auto shop. He couldn't believe the flannel wearing man, who always wore a trucker hat, was his foster father.

Singer approached the teenager. "Are you ok, boy? They treated you alright?"

Castiel nodded. He tugged at the sleeves of his plaid shirt. "Is it true? You're my foster father?"

Bobby nodded. "Yep, you're stuck with me, kid."

"What about Alfie?" Castiel was frightened of hearing the man's response.

"Relax; the little guy is at my place with the Winchesters."

Castiel's shoulders slumped a little. Tears rolled down his face. "You're gonna keep the two of us?"

"Hey I'm not separating the two of you. I know he's the only blood relative you got. Rug rat needs his big brother."

Cas nodded. "Thank you and I promise I won't be a pain in the ass. I stole the fever medicine cos Alfie's sick."

"I know, kid. Just promise you won't go doing the five finger discount around town."

"I swear, Mr. Singer." Castiel stared at his worn sneakers.

"Call me Bobby. Mr. Singer was my dad. Come on let's go. Alfie's missed you like crazy. Took me over two hours to get the little rug rat to fall asleep."

Castiel followed Bobby to the police station parking lot. They got in a battered blue Ford tow truck. The duo drove in silence for ten minutes until they reached their destination, a two story house with faded paint on the outside. About half dozen clunkers surrounded the old house on the side. Singer owned the town's only salvage yard. He was Lawrence's best mechanic. In the mornings, Bobby fixed automobiles and in the afternoons, he taught auto shop at the high school.

Cas didn't wait for Bobby to put the truck on park. He opened the passenger door and leapt out of the still moving truck. "Idjit," Bobby mumbled.

Castiel knocked on the front door. He turned the door knob and discovered the door to be unlocked. He silently entered and the scene which greeted him was Dean and a floppy haired kid assembling a high chair. A small blond boy knelt in front of a play pen playing Peek a Boo with Alfie, who sat in a corner drinking from a baby bottle.

Cas approached the playpen and Alfie's big round eyes found him. The toddler threw the bottle to the side and got up on his chubby legs. He waddled over to the front of the playpen. "Cassie! Cassie!"

Castiel grabbed his baby brother and squeezed the hell out of him. He peppered kisses all over his face. "Are you ok, little man?" Alfie wrapped his little arms around his big brother's neck. Castiel inhaled his baby smell.

Dean stopped working on the high chair. He melted watching the two Novak brothers' reunion. John entered the living room from the kitchen. He'd just returned from the local Walmart where he purchased groceries and baby items. Bobby came in through the front door.

Castiel spoke to John. "You must be Pastor Winchester. Thank you for everything you did."

John nodded. "I hope you learned your lesson, Castiel about stealing. You broke one of the Ten Commandments."

"I know and I'm terribly sorry. My pride got the best of me. I should've asked for help."

"You're right, son. Boys, why don't we leave the new family to get acquainted? We need to finish assembling the crib upstairs." His three sons followed him up the rickety steps. Dean turned to glance at Castiel, who still held his baby brother.

"We'll discuss house rules later. Let me give you a tour of the place. It ain't Buckingham Palace but at least the two of you will have a roof over your heads and your stomachs will always be full."

Castiel swallowed hard. "Thank you again, Bobby."

"No problem, kid"

Alfie smiled at his foster father. He waved at him. "Bobby!" He extended his hands out to the older man.

"He really likes you. Wanna hold him?"

"Aw how can I say no to this cute little June Bug?" Bobby took Alfie, who played with his beard.

When they walked along the hall that led to the kitchen, Castiel noticed all the family pictures. "Where's your wife? She's a fox." He glanced at a wedding picture.

Bobby swallowed hard. "Karen and my son, Bobby Jr. died in a car accident."

"I'm sorry. I should've kept my big mouth shut."

"Their pictures are all around the place. Anyone would've asked." Bobby continued with the tour.

The trio finally arrived at the bedroom which would serve as Alfie's nursery. The spacious and airy chamber was located between Castiel and Bobby's rooms. The Winchesters were almost finished putting a wooden crib together. It was of maple wood material with puppies painted on both ends.

"Karen drew and painted the puppies. This was Junior's crib."

Dean laughed at the puppies. "Lame"

"You shouldn't talk, Dean. Your crib had fat baby angels prancing around." Sam elbowed his older brother.

"Shut up bitch"

"Jerk"

"Dean Michael Winchester, watch your language!" John bellowed from his position on the floor.

"Sorry"

Castiel grinned. This was the first time he heard St. Dean say something closely related to a curse word. It was kind of sexy. Dean's eyes locked on his. The Winchester smiled sheepishly at him. Cas winked, when he knew the pastor wasn't looking. Dean blushed.

"Why are you red like a tomato, Dean?" Adam asked.

Dean scowled at his kid brother. He could be a pain in the butt sometimes. "Nothing, it's a bit hot in here."

"You got that right. You finished there, John?" Bobby asked his friend.

"Yeah," John said as he tightened the last screw. He shook the crib to check if it was sturdy enough. "It's ready."

"How about we leave the room so it can finish airing out? I'm gonna set up the grill so we can have a barbecue."

"Yes!" Adam and Sam exclaimed.

The group started descending the stairs. Dean and Cas were the last ones. The latter held Dean's wrist and tugged him backwards. Castiel gently pushed Dean against the wall which led directly across from his bedroom.

Dean licked his lips nervously. He was ready to bolt. Castiel lessened his hold on Dean's wrist. He traced a thumb across it; feeling Dean's rapid pulse. Their eyes locked. "I want to thank you for taking care of Alfie. I know you got the ball rolling on everything that's happened in the last twelve hours. I forgot how it felt to have someone caring for you."

Dean didn't push Cas away. He liked feeling the other boy's finger tracing his skin. His body temperature must have risen because he was burning up. Castiel's face was inches away from his. Dean's eyes fell on the other boy's plump pink lips.

Castiel leaned closer. "I really wanna kiss you now but I know you're straighter than the Equator and are petrified of burning in Hell for doing bad things with another boy."

"Cas, please..." Dean's mind went blank. All he wanted was to feel Castiel's body closer to his.

"That's the first time you call me Cas. I like it." Cas inched closer. He heard the change in Dean's breathing. "Shit what I wouldn't do to tarnish your shiny halo, St. Dean."

Dean swore Castiel was going to kiss him. His heartbeat accelerated and his palms perspired profusely. Cas rubbed his nose against Dean's. He ran his thumb across one of Dean's freckled cheeks. "Thank you again, Dean."

He released his hold on Dean's wrist and left him baffled. Dean furrowed his brows. He touched his cheek which still tingled from Castiel's touch. Something inside him deflated. Dean shook his head. He was actually disappointed Castiel didn't try to kiss him. He would've kneed him of course but still. Dean thumped the back of his head with the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll pick you boys up Sunday night and don't give Bobby any trouble, you hear?" John told his three sons right before the trio exited the black '67 Chevy Impala.

"Yes, sir," his eldest said as he pulled a duffel bag from the trunk.

"Take care of your brothers, Dean."

Dean saluted his dad. "Come on guys."

Adam stretched from the backseat and kissed his dad's cheek. Sam said bye to his dad and rocketed out of the muscle car. John gave his sons one final wave before driving down the empty road.

"Free at last!" Sam bellowed stretching his long gangly arms in the air. "Two whole days without dad"

"I'm going to play X-Box!" Adam squealed in delight. One of the perks of staying with Bobby was that he allowed them to watch movies and play video games.

Dean led his little brothers to the rickety porch. Music blared from the backyard. The teenager smirked. The song playing was Creedence Clearwater Revival's "Have You Ever Seen the Rain?" Thanks to Bobby, Dean was learning about classic rock bands and this one in particular became one of his favorites right off the bat.

Adam ran up to Bobby, who was in the process of teaching Castiel how to change the oil of a tan 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V. The six year old hugged the older man. "Hey kiddo! I forgot your dad's seminar was this weekend." Bobby removed his trucker cap and put it on Adam.

"Can I go play?" Adam jumped up and down.

"Sure thing, squirt and Sam, go set up the X Box for your brother." Sammy held his brother's hand and led him inside the house through the kitchen door.

Dean got on his knees in front of the playpen. He kissed Alfie's chubby cheek. "How's the cutest baby in Lawrence?" Alfie clapped his hands at Dean.

The Winchester's eyes travelled to Castiel, who donned blue jeans which were ripped at the knees and a white oil stained wife beater. Dean never realized until now Castiel Novak was in great shape. His eyes traced the other boy's lightly muscled biceps.

"What's up, Dudley Do Right?" Cas smirked before returning his attention to the vehicle.

Dean scowled at him. Bobby cleared his throat. "I'm gonna get the inflatable bed from the attic. Sam and Adam can sleep on it. You can bunk with Castiel. He has two twin beds in his room."

Dean's eyes opened wide. "I can take the couch."

"Nonsense you idjit; that thing has more springs than a menagerie of Jack in the Box." Bobby took the kids' duffel bags. "Why don't you help Castiel change the oil of his car?"

Dean nodded and laughed. "That's your car? You a pimp now?"

Castiel leaned against the driver's door with his arms crossed. Dean refused to glance at Cas' muscular arms. "I like it. Beggars can't be choosers. Bobby was nice enough to give it to me. So I can't complain."

"At least you'll be able to drive to school. I'm stuck taking the bus with Gabe and Crowley, who always pick on me, when they're stoned which is almost every day." Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"You shouldn't let those losers make fun of you. Stand up for yourself, man."

"My dad taught us not to settle things with violence." Dean approached Castiel and the two teens worked on changing the oil.

"I was not referring to you beating up Cheech and Chong. Just don't stay quiet and diss them back."

"Whatever...I'm used to their childish antics." They were finally done. Castiel rolled his eyes.

The song "Bad Moon Rising" started playing. Alfie managed to get up and held on to the playpen. He started swinging his hips and his diapered butt swung from side to side. "Cassie!"

"What is it little man?"

Alfie made grabby hands which meant he wanted to dance with his brother. When Mrs. Novak was pregnant with Alfie she would place headphones on her swollen abdomen and play music for the baby. She would tell Castiel his baby brother kicked up a storm, when he heard the music.

Cas brought Alfie to his arms. Alfie swayed from side to side. He stretched an arm towards Dean. Castiel chuckled. "He wants you to dance with us." Dean blushed. "Don't worry I won't bite...yet." Cas winked at him.

"Dean!" Alfie yelled.

"Okay I get it." Dean smiled at the two year old, who looked adorable wearing a purple t-shirt, denim overalls and purple sneakers.

Castiel handed Alfie to Dean, who moved along with him. "Cassie…come!" Alfie pouted.

Cas inched closer to the two of them. He slid his arms around Dean's hips. The Winchester's skin prickled at the close proximity. Alfie was squished in between the two teens but didn't complain.

"Geez you're so tense, St. Dean. Loosen up a little." His fingers dug deeper into Dean's waist. Dean began to really dance. "There you go. You're not that bad."

"Down on the Corner" began to play. Alfie wiggled in Dean's arms. "He wants you to move faster."

Dean spun Alfie in circles. The toddler laughed. Castiel liked seeing his baby brother get along so well with Dean. Once the song was over, Castiel folded the playpen and brought it inside. Twenty minutes later, Alfie was out. Bobby prepared spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. Sammy and Adam played an X-Men video game while Dean and Cas sat on the porch steps watching the sunset.

The Winchester ate a peach. Castiel was staring at his mouth. He motioned to Dean. "You have something here."

Dean wiped at the corner of his mouth. The peach syrup already ran down his chin. Castiel pinned his hands on the step he sat on and leaned forward. He brushed his tongue down Dean's chin slowly. The other boy gasped.

"I can eat you up just like you're doing with that peach."

Dean swallowed the last piece of the ripe juicy fruit. "What do you mean by that?"

"I would open you up and lick my way into your sweet tight ass."

Dean dropped the peach pit on the ground before rushing up the steps. "Do me a favor and stop talking to me like that! I am not gay and you make me feel uncomfortable sometimes."

For the first time he saw Castiel's cheeks burn red. Cas stood up and strode towards him. He scratched the back of his neck. "It wasn't my intention to make you feel uncomfortable. I find you attractive and you're so cute, when you get agitated."

"Knock it off," Dean said.

Castiel held his hands up in surrender. "I apologize and promise not to flirt with you anymore."

"Good"

"Are we friends? I hardly have any."

"I guess."

Castiel offered a hand to Dean, who shook it for a few seconds. "I'm glad we're friends, Dean." Cas smiled at him.

After dinner Bobby and the boys ate smores. They watched **Tangled**. Everyone cracked up when Alfie screamed Dean's name every time Rapunzel appeared on screen. Bobby suggested for Castiel to pick Dean up Monday morning since the Winchesters' home was on his way to school.

Friday and Saturday night were Hell for Dean. Castiel would fall asleep as soon as he threw himself on his bed. Dean on the other hand tossed and turned incessantly. He cursed at Cas for putting dirty images in his mind. Most of the time, when Dean closed his eyes he would picture Castiel opening his legs and inserting his face in between Dean's thighs. Then the blue eyed teen would lick his way into Dean's hole. Dean blushed profusely imagining such forbidden thoughts. He didn't even know people did that. God he was such a virgin!

Saturday night Dean got a boner thanks to Castiel's innuendo. He rushed into the bathroom and masturbated. He felt dirty afterwards and took a cold shower. Thank God dad was back tomorrow and he didn't have to be in such close proximity to Castiel.

Monday came and Cas picked Dean up. He was on his best behavior. Castiel turned on the car radio to a classic rock station. He hummed along to a Beatles song. "Where's Alfie?"

"Bobby dropped him off at the church's day care. I'll pick him up after school."

"Cool"

"Hey are you in any sports teams?"

Dean turned to look at Castiel. "I was thinking of trying out for the soccer team. Why?"

"Bobby wants me to join an after school activity. No offense but I refuse to join your little bible thumping group. I refuse to be abstinent and I don't play chess or speak a foreign language. So I was thinking about joining a sports team. When do soccer tryouts begin?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Actually they begin this afternoon. Coach Benny needs a new striker and midfielder."

"So which position are you going to try out for?" Castiel licked his pink plump lips.

"Midfield"

"Cool...I was a striker in my old high school and kicked ass."

"Conceited much"

"You'll see." Castiel parked the car in the student's lot.

Meg Masters chuckled upon seeing the two of them exit the pimp mobile as Dean referred to it. "Nice wheels, Clarence. Mind taking me for a spin this weekend?" She arched a dark brow.

"Maybe...join me at lunch and we can talk about it," Castiel said. He continued walking with Dean towards the front of the building.

Was Cas going to go out with Meg this weekend? Dean didn't like the thought of that. He barely knew Meg but Castiel could do better. Ugh! Why was he even thinking about this? Dean cleared his head. The bell rang signaling home room began in five minutes.

"See ya later, St. Dean." Castiel winked at him before disappearing down the crowded hallway.

Fortunately for Cas he carried gym clothes with him since he had PE right after lunch. So when the last bell of the day rang, he ran into the boys' locker room and changed once again. He jogged to the field and wrote his name down on a clipboard on top of a bench. A 6' stocky man with blue eyes wearing a Lions cap along with standard soccer coach uniform blew a whistle to garner all the students' attention.

Dean sat next to Castiel on the lower bleacher. The coach introduced himself as Benny Laffitte. He gave the boys the usual speech about team work. Coach Laffitte split the players into three groups: strikers, midfielders and defense. Gordon Walker and Uriel Jones were the goalies.

"We are one striker short," Benny stated as he scanned the field. All of a sudden, a tall kid with tawny hair and freckles ran up to them.

"Sorry I'm late. Mr. Turner kept me after class."

"Hello salty goodness," Castiel whispered. Dean heard him. He checked the newcomer out.

"You must be Mr. Torres. Glad you could join us princess. Go join the strikers over there." He motioned to Cas and two gangly teens.

Tryouts were intense. Two hours later, the coach assembled the players. Dean was chosen as a midfielder. As for strikers, Coach Laffitte picked Castiel and Fernando. "You two are going to be dangerous up front."

"Practice will be held Saturday mornings at eight. First game will take place the first Friday in April." The coach left.

Castiel approached his fellow striker. "Hi, I'm Castiel Novak."

"Fernando"

"I know." Castiel extended his hand to his fellow teammate. Fernando shook it and grinned.

"Your freckles are really cute. I have a thing for freckles," Castiel murmured as he took a quick look at Dean.

"And I have a thing for blue eyes."

Dean wanted to gag on the spot. Wait a minute! This Fernando dude was flirting back. He fisted his hands to the side. He zoned out of the conversation the two dickheads were having about British soccer.

"Hello Earth to Dean!" Castiel waved a hand in front of Dean's face.

The Winchester shook his head. He noticed Fernando was walking to the school. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes."

They drove home in silence and Castiel was the one to break it. "So the lame Valentine's dance is coming up. You going or does Pastor Winchester prohibit you from attending non church related social functions."

"He'll let me."

"Whoa what a shocker!" Castiel chuckled. "So who's St. Dean escorting to the shindig?"

Dean swallowed hard. He's never been to a school dance and wasn't planning on attending this one. "Are you going?"

"Yeah, Bobby wants me to meet people and I guess that would be a good venue for that."

"Are you taking someone?" Dean watched the scenery pass by.

"I have two options. Meg asked me today during lunch but now Fernando has entered the equation. The boy is fine." Castiel glanced quickly at Dean to see his reaction. The Winchester blinked and sat straighter.

"Did you say yes to Meg?"

"Not yet"

"Principal Roman is not going to allow a same sex couple to attend."

"Roman's a dick...no pun intended. He can bite me for all I care. If I ask Fernando and he accepts no one will be able to prevent us from going. That's discrimination." Dean saw Castiel clench his jaw. "I hate narrow minded assholes!"

"It's a sin to be with someone of your same sex. It says so in the Bible." Dean's shoulders slumped.

Castiel parked the car in the Winchesters' driveway. "Where exactly does it say in the Bible that a man cannot lay with another man or that two women can't be together? Is there a passage that says that?"

Dean licked his lips. He was about to open his mouth but Cas stopped him. "The Bible was written by man not God. So what you read is a human's interpretation not the supposed Almighty!"

"You don't know what you're saying." Dean shook his head.

Castiel sighed. "You've been brainwashed by your old man and it's sad."

Dean unbuckled his seatbelt. "Thanks for the ride."

He was about to open the door but Castiel stopped him. The other teen leapt next to him and held Dean's face. He leaned closer and his lips covered Dean's. Dean remained with his eyes opened. He'd never been kissed. His heart stopped. Castiel ran his tongue gingerly across Dean's lower lip. Dean mewled and closed his eyes. Cas tugged Dean's lower lip between his teeth. Dean was about to hold on to Castiel's shirt but the dark haired teen released him.

"Is there a lubed pitchfork waiting for me in Hell now? The kiss felt good and you know it."

Dean remained speechless. He licked his lips. He still tasted grape gum on them. Castiel blew a bubble and it soon popped. "Sorry I shouldn't have done that. I know you're not gay but you're fucking blinded by all the shit your dad sermons you with. It's ok to like whoever regardless of their sex."

"Never kiss me again," Dean frowned as he got out of the car.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at the same time."

Dean didn't turn around to say bye. Castiel started the engine and drove to the church to pick up his baby brother. He smirked as he gazed at Dean's form through the rearview mirror. Dean was touching his lips before heading to the front door. Castiel didn't plan on asking Fernando out. Yeah the guy was hot but the only freckled boy Cas was interested in was Dean Winchester.

**Thanks for reading and especially to the readers, who are following/favorite this fic and to Snowin' You, Lee Marie Jack and Becca65d for reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci beaucoup to the lovely people, who are now following and to Lee Marie Jack, Winter Gray, Mari Magda and Becca65d for reviewing. You guys inspire me to continue writing. xoxo**

The following morning Castiel showed up at the Winchester home's driveway at the exact time as the prior morning. He sipped vanilla iced coffee from a straw while searching for a decent tune on the radio. The dark haired teen left a Bruno Mars song playing. Cas didn't discriminate against any form of music. As long as he enjoyed the music and lyrics he wasn't picky. Ok he did draw the line to Polka and most form of Country music. He honked since Dean was taking forever to come out. Mother Teresa was probably ashamed to face him after yesterday's impromptu smooch.

Dean finally emerged from the house. He strapped a black messenger bag across one of his shoulders. Today the Winchester opted for a preppy look which consisted of khaki pants, green Polo shirt and brown loafers. This boy was going to be the death of him. Dean walked slower than a tortoise high on pot towards the pimp mobile. Castiel rolled his eyes and honked louder. Dean jumped a little making Cas chuckle. Dean glared at him.

He opened the passenger door and plopped his butt on the seat. Dean was buckling his seatbelt, when something landed on his lap. He gazed downward to find a red plastic bag wrapped with a tiny white bow. "What's this?"

"Some Hershey's kisses...it's my way of apologizing for yesterday. From now on these are the only kisses you will receive from me, your holiness." Cas smiled before driving out into the street.

Dean gulped hard. Why did those words leave him with a hollow feeling inside? "Good" He turned his head to gaze at the passing scenery.

The two teens shared World History for third period. Dean was a history buff but he wasn't a fan of Mr. Roche's unconventional teaching methods. On the other hand, the Brit was Castiel's favorite teacher ever. Today was going to be a fun class.

Mr. Roche was teaching the juniors about Ancient Rome and Egypt. Balthazar brought in a beautiful crimson and gold themed carpet he claims to have bought during his travels through Cairo several years ago. The 5'10 blond man unrolled the woven carpet down the middle aisle. "A carpet familiar to this one was where a young Cleopatra was hidden in to meet Julius Caesar for the first time. After emerging from it, the temptress danced seductively for the most powerful man in the world." He moved his hips from side to side.

Some of the jocks whistled. Dean rolled his eyes. He looked around the classroom and the majority of the thirty students present were riveted by their teacher's lecture. "Cleopatra was no great beauty as she's been depicted in the movies but she was cunning and used this ability to seduce powerful men."

Castiel raised his hand. "Is it true she was in the middle of a Caesar and Marc Antony sandwich?"

Dean whipped his head around and gawked at his friend. Castiel winked at him. "Careful Novak...this is unchartered territory for St. Dean," Gabriel said. The rest of their classmates laughed. Crowley shot a spitball at the back of Dean's neck. Dean wiped it away.

"That's enough! Crowley you have an hour detention this afternoon," Balthazar's grey eyes landed on the troublemaker.

"Brilliant idea that way I can recruit new customers. Business has been a bitch lately." Crowley returned to doodling a nude Cleopatra with humungous knockers on his binder instead of writing down notes.

Mr. Roche resumed his lecture. "Yes, Castiel you are correct. Many scholars believe the Queen of the Nile partook in ménage a trois with both men. Once she shacked up with Marc Antony they hosted orgies."

"Sounds like my kind of gal," Gabe yelled out loud.

"Can anyone tell me who became ruler after Antony and Cleopatra died?" Balthazar had enough of the trickster for the day. He was grateful for not having any little monsters of his own.

Castiel raised his hand. "Octavian"

"Very good, Castiel" Balthazar started the projector to show slides of Ancient Egypt.

Dean's eyes began to close. Last night he probably slept two hours at most and it was all Castiel's fault! Mr. Roche turned off the lights and the low hum of the projector which was located next to his desk made the Winchester sleepier. He soon nodded off. Crowley and Gabriel threw a couple of more spit balls at him. They cackled when one stuck in the back of Dean's tawny hair.

Dean was pushed unceremoniously inside an opulent chamber. Hieroglyphics of Egyptian deities were carved on the concrete walls. Raphael and Uriel were dressed like centurion soldiers. They escorted him to a throne where Castiel sat regally. The blue eyed flirt donned battle armor and a gold wreath on his dark wavy hair. Meg, who wore a transparent and short Grecian dress, fed him big fat juicy grapes while Crowley and Gabriel fanned the emperor with gigantic fans made of ostrich feathers. "Fan harder you imbeciles!" Castiel screamed at the two troublemakers. "Or I will have my men toss you in the crocodile pit!"

Dean chuckled. Castiel kissed Meg's ruby lips before excusing her. She pouted at her master before glaring at Dean. "Thank you, men. You may leave me with my new slave." He hungrily looked at Dean.

"You've got great legs, your holiness." For the first time, Dean noticed what he wore: a brown tunic that reached his thighs and brown leather sandals.

"Cas, what is this place?" Raphael and Uriel released him and left the opulent chamber.

"Why don't you shut that pretty mouth of yours and come with me?" Castiel stood up. He held Dean's wrist and led him to a mountain of colorful cushions. A ruby red velvet cape dragged behind Castiel.

"Lay down for your master."

"No"

Castiel patiently removed the clasps which held the cape. It cascaded down to the floor. "You belong to me starting now." His electric blue eyes darkened. Dean licked his lips. Cas gently pushed him down and straddled him.

He whipped his head to the throne. "You two jackals come here and do your damn job!" Gabriel and Crowley scurried over with the huge ostrich feather fans.

Castiel instantly saw the scared look in his new slave's eyes. "There is nothing for you to be scared of. I promise to take good care of you. I know it's your first time. Undress for me, Dean." He traced a finger down Dean's jaw which caused goose bumps to spread like wildfire across the freckled teen's arms.

Dean sat and pulled the tunic over his head. Castiel took an appreciative visual inventory of Dean's body. "Perfection"

He ran long fingers down the virgin's body. When his digits landed on Dean's thighs, Castiel parted them. "Remember what I told you about eating you up like a peach?"

Dean's breathing became labored and Castiel still hadn't done anything to him. He barely managed to shake his head. "Why am I dreaming this?" Dean thought out loud.

Castiel shrugged his shoulder. "Beats me...it's your dream. But let me tell you sweetheart, I'm gonna start tarnishing your halo right now."

Dean laid his head on the mountain of cushions. He closed his eyes. The Winchester felt Castiel's light stubble scrape against the inside of his thighs and his body shivered. Cas slid Dean down a little and bent his knees over his shoulders. The feel of the cold metal of Cas' armor helped Dean cool down. His body felt as if it was on fire.

Castiel kissed Dean's ass cheeks before his tongue dipped inside his tight pink hole. Dean gasped. Cas swirled his tongue around the puckered hole and went on to brush it languorously at the walls. Dean thrashed his head from side to side. He dug his fingers into two cushions. "Don't stop...don't you fucking stop!" He panted as Castiel continued feasting on his ass. How could something so wrong feel so sinfully delicious?

Cas switched his attention to Dean's balls and cock. "Cas, I'm going to..."

Dean came inside Castiel's mouth. The other boy swallowed before coming up for much needed air. Dean dragged Cas upwards to him. He didn't care that Castiel's mouth had been down there; Dean needed to kiss him.

He initiated a hungry kiss. The two teens rolled around kissing and biting each other. Dean had forgotten Gabe and Crowley were witnessing everything. Dean stopped. "What's the matter? I really want to pop your juicy cherry." Castiel kissed him again. He licked Dean's swollen lower lip before releasing him.

"Will you do something for me?" Dean asked him in a timid voice.

"Anything"

"Those two have always been mean to me."

"Say no more, sweetheart. Guards!" Castiel knelt on a cushion.

Raphael and Uriel appeared. "Take these two ass hats and throw them in the crocodile pit!"

"No! Caesar, we are sorry and promise to treat Dean with the respect he deserves," Crowley pled for his life.

"Too little too late, ass butt!" Castiel waved his hand to dismiss the guards.

He turned to Dean, who smiled at him. "Thanks and now you may receive a reward."

Dean was flabbergasted at his wanton behavior. Castiel's body covered his. He laughed. Dean frowned. "What's so funny?"

"Earlier you cursed...I bring out the bad boy hidden underneath all that saintly goodness. I like it." His mouth covered Dean's. The couple kissed voraciously. Cas' hand trailed down Dean's toned abdomen.

All of a sudden, someone lightly slapped Dean's cheek. He opened his eyes to an empty classroom. Mr. Roche looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry my lecture was not to your liking, Mr. Winchester."

Dean wiped drool from the corner of his mouth and raised his head. "Sorry sir I had a rough night."

"Go before you're late for fourth period and don't forget the Battle of the Nile report is due Friday." Dean nodded as he grabbed his messenger bag. He said bye to the teacher and jogged out of class.

During lunch Dean's appetite evaporated. He gave his burger to a grateful Garth. The gang was speaking about the upcoming Valentine's dance. Dean couldn't stop thinking about the sex dream he had earlier. He thanked God Mr. Roche didn't seem to have noticed the erection he sported. Dean adjusted his khaki pants.

"What's up Dean? You've been out of it today." Kevin asked.

"I had a bad night that's all."

"Everything ok?" Jo asked.

"Yeah"

"So Kevin asked me to the dance and I said yes," Jo announced. Becky and Anna were happy for them.

"You go Tran!" Ash fist bumped Kevin, who blushed profusely.

"What about you Dean is your dad allowing you to go this year?" Becky asked. They all knew Pastor Winchester rarely allowed his son to attend social events which were not church related.

Dean nodded. "He gave me permission as long as I'm home by ten."

The dream was worrying the heck out of him. He glanced around the table until his eyes landed on Anna. Maybe the cute red head was the answer to his dilemma. John told his son on several occasions; Anna Milton had a huge crush on Dean judging by the way she stared at him with moon calf eyes during Sunday service. Maybe by dating a girl, Dean would stop having inappropriate thoughts of one Castiel Novak.

"Uhm Anna do you have a date for the dance?" He rubbed the back of his neck. Geez his hands were sweaty.

"No, no one has asked me yet." She bowed her head.

"You do now. Want to go with me?"

Anna whipped her head up. "For real?"

"Yeah" Dean smiled at his friend.

"Yes, I'd love to go!"

"Great...maybe we can eat somewhere before the dance."

"Awesome!"

The thought of escorting Anna to the dance did not put Dean's troubling thoughts at ease. He caught sight of Castiel, who stood with their soccer teammates in the front of the lunch line. Their eyes met and Cas winked at him before continuing his conversation with Fer and Raphael.

After school Dean walked over to the pimp mobile. He felt his face burning, when he reached Castiel. The dream remained plaguing him. Castiel lay on the hood smoking a cigarette. "You know smoking causes cancer."

"Thanks for that, Oprah. What doesn't kill you...makes you stranger." Castiel leapt from the hood and threw the stub on the ground. He stomped on it with the sole of his combat boot. Dean stared at him in confusion.

Cas rolled his eyes. "You're fucking kidding right?"

"About what?" Dean walked to the passenger door. Cas unlocked the driver's door and opened Dean's door from the inside. "You don't know where that quote's from?"

Dean shrugged his shoulder. "You haven't seen _the Dark Knight_? IMO… one of the best films ever made."

"My dad doesn't let us watch violent movies."

"What do you poor things watch then? Don't tell me _Veggie Tales _and _My Little Pony _are fixtures in Casa Winchester."

"Hey we don't watch _My Little Pony_!"

"Whatever...you are going to be introduced to the absofuckinglutely masterpiece that is Nolan's Batman trilogy this weekend."

"I planned on buying a suit for the dance this Saturday and Sunday I go to church." Dean fidgeted on his seat.

"Of course you do your holiness. Wait a minute you're going to the dance?" Cas glanced at him, when they stopped at a stop sign.

"I asked Anna out. She's liked me for a while and I want to see how things go." Dean couldn't look at the blue eyed teen, who remained silent.

When he saw no cars coming, Castiel hit the gas pedal hard and drove over the speed limit. "Cas, slow down!"

Castiel realized his stupidity and slowed down. "I'm happy for you, Dean. Now St. Joseph has found his Virgin Mary. Your father will be happy you are dating a good religious girl."

"I guess."

"Anyways I invited our teammates over to Bobby's for a sleepover. I know it sounds lame but it's not gonna be like a stupid girls' slumber party. We'll order pizza. Fer is sneaking in a bottle or two of tequila from his old man's bar and Ion's bringing ganja. I didn't invite you cos your dad would have a fit if he found out what we were up to." Castiel parked the vehicle in the Winchester's driveway.

"You may go now, your holiness. Don't worry I won't kiss you. I know those lips are reserved for little Anna."

Dean's shoulders slumped. "You should've invited me anyways. It's my decision to make not my dad's. I am part of the team am I not?"

"True but I don't want to scar your virginal ways. Who knows what a group of rowdy hormonal teenage boys will get to do on a Friday night?" Castiel smirked.

"Bobby won't let things get out of hand." Dean crossed his arms.

"Maybe...so you in? We can watch the Batman trilogy. I know you like Batman. I saw you a few times reading the comics at the market."

"My dad won't let me stay the night." Dean traced the window with a forefinger.

"Tell him you're coming over to do a group project that's worth half your history class grade and its due on Monday."

"I never lie to my dad."

"Whatever man, suit yourself"

Dean said bye and vacated the vehicle. Castiel drove away. Dean would never cease being a good little angel and the thought sickened Cas.

Dean washed the dishes and John dried them. Sam and Adam were finishing their home work in the dining room. "Something on your mind, son?" John placed the last of the dishes in a cabinet.

His first born took a deep breath. Okay here goes nothing. "Can I spend the night at Bobby's this Friday?"

"Why? I thought you were taking your brothers to see _Son of God_."

Dean wanted to gag. He didn't want to see a bible movie. He wanted to watch the Batman films. "Uhm, Cas and I along with two other classmates have a group report due on Monday for history class."

John's eyes zeroed in on his son causing Dean to inwardly cringe. "It's worth half of this semester's grade. You're always riding me about raising my GPA. This will help me accomplish my goal."

"I guess there shouldn't be a problem since Bobby will supervise you. Just be back Saturday after soccer practice. That Castiel boy needs your positive influence."

That's it? Dean didn't feel guilty about lying to his dad at all. It actually felt kind of good. Oh God this is all Cas' fault! But it was time Dean started living a regular life.

"Thanks dad." Dean turned around and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Muchas gracias to the peeps, who favorite or are now following and special thanks to Lee Marie Jack, Mari Magda, Chelsee199, Ginger Child and Becca65d for reviewing the last chapter.**

Friday right after school, Castiel drove Dean and himself to Bobby's. John allowed his son to take his stuff with him in the morning. Bobby was taking Alfie out of his baby car seat from the tow truck, when the two teens arrived.

"You two idjits get the food please," he motioned to the duo.

Dean drooled smelling Missouri's famous peach cobbler. Castiel grabbed grocery bags filled with Tupperware. "All this food can feed an entire army," the blue eyed teen said.

Bobby lifted Alfie higher on his hip in order to unlock the front door. "Woman wants to stuff us like pigs waiting to be slaughtered."

"I think Ms. Mosely has a crush on you and that's why she's so nice." Castiel nudged Dean's shoulder.

"You're crazy. Shut your pie hole and take the food to the kitchen. At least I don't have to cook for a couple of days." Bobby settled Alfie in the playpen. The toddler said his foster father's name before playing with dinosaurs carved out of wood which used to belong to Bobby's late son.

Bobby entered the kitchen. The two teens had already put away Missouri's food. "What brings you here, Dean? Your daddy never lets you socialize outside of church related activities." He removed his dirty cap and fetched a cold beer from the fridge.

"Pastor John thinks Dean is here to do a school project." Castiel spoke for his friend.

"Is that so," Bobby sipped from the bottle.

Dean couldn't look him in the eye. Bobby chuckled. "No need to worry, kid. My lips are sealed. It's about damn time you start living life." He turned to his foster son. "Just don't get this one into trouble. You hear me? I will not hesitate to spank you."

Castiel smirked and placed his hands up in mock surrender. "No problemo" He scratched the back of his neck. "Thanks again for allowing the guys to come over."

Bobby patted Cas' shoulder. "Hey I know it's inconceivable to you idjits but I was a teenager once."

Dean inched closer to Castiel by the counter. "Bobby, do you like Missouri? I also think she likes you. Maybe you should ask her out for Valentine's Day."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Just my luck I have two teen cupids. I'll ask her out, when I'm ready." He finished drinking his beer. "Speaking of Valentine's; Castiel have you asked someone to the dance yet?"

"Not really"

"Why not? I know you've made new friends and that Masters girl is crazy about you. She always asks me how you're doing whenever I go to the market."

Dean fought the urge to roll his eyes. Maybe Cas planned on going solo to the dance. "The person I wanted to ask already has date." Whoa was he referring to him?

"I met this cool chick yesterday. Her name is Charlie and she wants to start an LGBT club at school but no one wants to sponsor it."

"What does that have to do with the dance?" Bobby crossed his arms and leaned against the counter.

"She has a girlfriend and wants to go with her to the dance but Principal Roman has a no same sex couple's policy for school dances."

"We want to start the LGBT club to make a difference. This town is so small and old fashioned." Castiel frowned as he sat on a kitchen chair.

"I know two members from the school faculty, who may be interest in sponsoring your club."

"Who?" Cas asked enthusiastically.

"Pamela Barnes and Balthazar Roche"

"Why didn't I think of that?! Mr. Roche is the coolest teacher. I bet he will accept. I'll talk to him on Monday." Castiel gave the kitchen's two occupants a gummy smile. Dean thought it was the most adorable smile ever. Now he did roll his eyes.

"Maybe starting the club isn't such a good idea. No one is going to join it besides you and Charlie." Dean hid his hands inside his jeans pockets.

"You'd be surprised, your holiness."

"So isn't there anyone else besides the person you were going to ask, who you'd want to take to the dance?" Bobby inquired.

"There is Fer but like I said Principal Roman won't allow same sex couples to attend." Castiel toyed with a salt shaker.

"I'll dig around to see if that's legal. Ask Fer out to the dance. Your night won't be ruined because of that asswipe."

"Thanks Bobby"

"So you like this kid?" Bobby prepared mashed squash for Alfie. Dean's ears perked up. He stared at a Pillsbury Doughboy cookie jar.

"We're friends. Fer is hot and we flirt around with each other but we know not to take things beyond that. I think he has the hots for Ion."

"Ion isn't gay," Dean piped in.

"Oh St. Dean, you're so naive."

"Idjits," Bobby whispered.

"I think most of the soccer team members are going as a group," Castiel stated. "I won't ask Fer out. But please still find out about Roman's ban cos I would like for Charlie to take her girlfriend."

"Let me go feed June Bug before he gets fuzzy and all of this Dawson Creek shit gives me a migraine." Bobby stopped. "What time are your fellow idjits coming? That way I'll remain out of your hair."

"Six"

"There's money under the cookie jar for pizza."

As promised Bobby took Alfie upstairs at six on the dot. Dean settled his stuff in Castiel's bedroom. Cas removed his t-shirt in front of him. Dean felt his face turn hot. Castiel rapidly changed into an old grey AC DC shirt and low hung sweats. He decided to remain barefoot.

Someone knocked on the front door. "The guys are here." He motioned for Dean to follow him. The Winchester was nervous because this would be the first time he hung out with kids that didn't go to his church.

Cas was the first to arrive and opened the door. "What's up bitches?!" He bumped fists with Uriel and Raphael and then went on to slap Ion and Fer on the butt.

"Whoa! Stop the presses! Is there a new world order? St. Dean is here. How did you manage to escape the monastery?" Ion asked.

"Shut the fuck up, Ion." Castiel slid an arm around Dean's shoulders. "My boy here is ready to have fun. Right Dean?" Cas grinned at him.

The two stared at each other until Fer cleared his throat. "You two want to be alone?"

Dean gently shoved Cas away. "I love it when they play hard to get." Castiel winked at Dean.

"So what's tonight's schedule?" Uriel asked before dropping a duffel bag besides an old recliner.

"_Batman Begins_, pizza and shots. You brought the tequila, Torres?" Castiel directed his words at the foreign exchange student.

"Of course mi amigo" He unzipped his bag and procured two Patron bottles. "I also bought oranges to use instead of limes."

"Sweet," Ion said as he took a bottle from the blond. "You're in for a hell of a ride, St. Dean."

Halfway through the movie, three large pizzas were delivered. Dean ate less than the rest because he was enthralled in the film. The other boys had seen _Batman Begins _before so their attention wasn't glued to the TV screen.

Castiel, who sat close to Dean on the couch, bumped his shoulder against Dean's. "Like the movie?"

"It's awesome...thanks for choosing it." He turned to gaze at Cas, who was practically sitting on his lap. Their eyes locked again.

"Glad you like it" Castiel's scent of wintergreen and green apples was intoxicating to Dean. The boy's eyes were amazing, when he was up close. Dean licked his lips before returning his attention to the screen.

After the movie, the boys got ready for the shots. "Here's to a successful season," Ion toasted. The teens counted to three before guzzling down their first shot which was followed by an orange wedge. Dean coughed a little and his eyes watered. After he was done, Fer slapped him playfully on the back.

They drank two more rounds. "Is there somewhere we can go with no parental supervision?" Ion asked.

"Miller's Quarry is half a mile from here. We can walk there. But we have to be really quiet. Bobby doesn't need to know. Let's get dressed then." Castiel pulled Dean with him upstairs.

"Why are we going to Miller's Quarry?" Dean asked.

"Stop asking questions and get dressed. It's cold as fuck outside." Castiel pulled on wool socks before putting on combat boots.

"That's a reason we shouldn't go it's freezing out there." Dean put on a black skully after he got dressed.

Castiel also donned a skully but his was blue. "Ready your holiness?"

Dean scowled at him. The teens jogged to the quarry. They jumped a gate that had a "Do Not Enter" sign. There was an old and rickety picnic table where the group plopped their asses at.

"At least the tequila warmed us up," Raphael said as he rubbed his gloved hands together.

Ion removed a small wrinkled brown paper bag from his pea coat's pocket and threw it at Castiel. Cas retrieved a plastic bag from within. "You fucker where's the paper?"

"Shit I forgot. Hey I stole the ganja from my brother. If he finds out I'm toast."

"Wait" Cas turned to Dean. "You carry one of those little bibles with you right?"

Dean's eyes became wide. "Oh no; I won't allow it."

"Come on don't be a Debby Downer. We made our trip here in this fucking freezing weather for nothing then?" Castiel gave him sad puppy eyes.

"Yeah Winchester...live a little," Uriel said.

"This will be the last time we smoke because Coach Laffitte will start testing us next week," Ion added.

Dean found the small bible John made him carry everywhere from his coat. "God don't smite me. Smite Castiel instead." He reluctantly handed the bible to his friend.

"Thanks, St. Dean." Castiel ripped several pages causing Dean to cringe and pray for eternal salvation.

The Novak was an expert in rolling joints. There wasn't too much weed so he was only able to make three joints. "We're gonna have to share." Cas handed a joint to Uriel and Raphael and one to Ion, who would share with Fer. He kept the final one for himself.

"No need to share yours. I'm not doing it." Dean shook his head and walked over to a Red Cedar tree and leaned against it.

The others wasted no time in lighting up. Soon most of them were laughing like idiot hyenas. Castiel strolled over to Dean. "Geez you can be such a buzz kill."

"I'm not going to apologize for not doing drugs." Dean glanced at the others. Raphael was climbing a tree and Fer swung from an old tire that hung from a sturdy branch by a rope.

"A couple of drags won't kill your brain cells. You see...the guys are having fun. Come on I'll show you a way to do it."

Dean arched a tawny brow. "I don't want to smoke this beauty by my lonesome. Just this once...for me?" Castiel inched closer to Dean.

The taller teen swallowed hard. He bit his lower lip. "Okay but just one hit." John would go berserk and send him to rehab if he knew what he was up to.

Castiel lit his joint with a lighter Meg gave him. He inhaled deeply and covered Dean's body with his. He traced the Winchester's plump lower lip with a gloved thumb. Dean opened his mouth and Cas' lips covered his. Castiel blew smoke inside Dean's mouth.

Dean swallowed it and went into a coughing fit. "Relax...you ok?"

The others were caught up in their antics and paid them no attention. Castiel took another hit. He started to feel really happy. Dean surprised him by pulling him towards him. "I want to try again."

"You sure?"

Dean nodded. Castiel pushed Dean gingerly against the tree. He plastered his body against the taller teen. Cas repeated the process and this time Dean didn't choke. Dean's body began to feel tingly. He held on to the back of Castiel's head as the other boy blew smoke into his mouth one last time.

The duo joined the others. Castiel shoved Fer from the swinging tire. Dean cracked up. Cas sat on it and Dean pushed him forward hard. "Higher! I want to touch the moon!" Castiel stretched his arms upwards.

They eventually grew tired and threw themselves on the dewy grass. Their shoulders touched. Dean felt mellow. Uriel tossed a bag of chips on Cas' chest. He shared the Cheetos with Dean. "These are the best chips ever," Dean said. Cas laughed.

It was close to midnight, when the group sobered up some and headed back to Bobby's house. Dean couldn't stop giggling. Castiel covered his mouth with one of his hands. Dean licked it. Cas' cock twitched. The teens finished off the remaining tequila in the kitchen. Fer ran to the downstairs bathroom to throw up. Well that brought the festivities to a halt.

The boys decided to all bunk in Cas' bedroom since it had a decent heater. They all felt like popsicles after their little quarry adventure. Raphael slept on the top bunk while the other three slept in sleeping bags. Castiel yanked Dean with him to the bottom bunk.

The others were soon snoring their asses off. Dean continued giggling. Castiel had to undress the dumb ass and put his pajamas on for him. He managed to settle both of them in the bed. Dean wrapped his arms and legs around Castiel; reminding him of a 5'9 octopus.

"You smell so good Cas like a fresh green apple," Dean mouthed into Castiel's neck. He giggled.

"Keep it down," Cas whispered. He enjoyed feeling Dean's hot and moist breath against his skin.

"Remember when you said you wanted to eat me down there like a peach?" Dean sucked on Castiel's neck.

Cas didn't want to take advantage of the guy while he was plastered. "Go to sleep, Dean."

"Maybe I want you to eat me out. Open me wide and paint my inner walls with that long tongue of yours," Dean's voice was husky.

"Dean, please shut up," Castiel mumbled. A tent was forming in his boxer briefs. This was going to be a long ass night.

Dean giggled one more time. "Want you to suck and lick your way deep"

Castiel's heart beat sharply against his ribs. He breathed hard. All of a sudden, he felt drool on his neck and heard low snores being emitted from Dean. Castiel covered Dean with the quilt. He tried removing himself from Dean's octopus hold to no avail. Both of the Winchester's legs trapped Cas' right leg and the taller boy's arms gripped on to dear life on Castiel's torso.

Cas kissed Dean's forehead. "Why can't you be like this when you're sober?"

LOL I thought I was going to get smited for having the boys use bible paper to roll joints.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone who has favorited and/or is following this story. Also special thanks to Becca65d, Lee Marie Jack, Chelsee199 and Guest for reviewing. You lovely people motivate me to continue writing. :)**

The following morning Castiel woke up to an empty bed. Dean's side was still warm and an imprint of the freckled face boy's head was imprinted on the pillow he used. Cas buried his face into the lonely pillow and inhaled Dean's scent of cinnamon and apples. God he was so screwed! Why did he have a crush on the school's #1 virgin? The dude wore a fucking purity ring for crying out loud. Deep down Dean Winchester must be attracted to him because of his actions last night. He wanted Cas to eat him out. Don't people say the truth comes out, when one is drunk? Castiel rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands. He ran his tongue across his teeth which felt fuzzy. Thankfully he was only slightly hung-over. Cas wondered how the rest were doing. He planned on finding out after he brushed his teeth and drained the dragon.

Dean sat at the kitchen counter holding a bowl of Captain Crunch in his hands. He felt Castiel's presence, as soon as the other boy entered the kitchen pulling on a navy blue t-shirt. His eyes raked in any exposed sliver of olive skin while he had the opportunity. Cas stretched his arms backwards before his eyes met Dean's green orbs. Dean quickly ate a mouthful of cereal. His stomach was queasy but he swallowed.

"Morning bitches!" Cas greeted his teammates. Raphael and Uriel were in the middle of wolfing down four waffles smothered in maple syrup each. They each grunted their good morning.

Fer and Ion were washing their dishes. The two boys were the first to wake up an hour ago. Castiel scratched his head on his way to the coffee maker. He served himself a steaming cup of black coffee. Cas reached for the hazelnut creamer and put some in the coffee. He stole a waffle from Uriel's plate and hopped on a stool next to Dean.

After he swallowed half of his waffle, he turned to the tawny haired teen. "How are you handling your first hangover, your holiness?"

"Hasn't tossed his cookies yet," Ion answered for Dean.

Castiel tested the waters. He slung his arm across Dean's shoulders. Discreetly he ran his thumb on the back of the green eyed boy's neck. He felt Dean's skin shiver. Dean didn't move away from him. "We'll make a real boy out of Pinocchio yet," Cas whispered in Dean's ear but loud enough for the others to listen.

Bobby joined the teens in the kitchen. He held Alfie. The toddler gave everyone present a drooly smile and waved. "Hello!"

Castiel walked over to them and held his baby brother. "Guys this is my little bro, Alfie. Alfie these are my friends."

Alfie applauded. "Hi, friends! I'm two!" He held out two fingers.

"At least he got the brains in the family," Raphael stated.

"Very funny," Cas stuck out his tongue at his friend.

Alfie's eyes landed on Dean. "Rap'zel!"

Castiel and Bobby laughed while Dean turned beet red. He hoped the kid had forgotten about that. "What the hell is that?" Fer asked.

Dean pleaded with his eyes for Cas not to open his mouth. Alfie screamed the nickname again. "Ok spill," Uriel said.

"We were watching _Tangled_ the other day and Alfie started calling Dean Rapunzel ever since," Bobby replied.

The teens laughed. Ion walked over to Cas and Alfie. "Smart and funny...I like this kid." He tickled Alfie' plump cheek. The toddler hid his head against the crook of Castiel's neck and shoulder.

"Never thought about it but Dean has the whole Disney Princess look nailed," Raphael piped in. The others started laughing again.

Bobby noticed Dean's discomfort. "Why don't you idjits hurry up? You're gonna be late for practice."

As they were heading out of the kitchen, Uriel stopped. "You know Novak I lost all respect for you after learning you watch Disney movies."

Castiel, who had already returned Alfie to Bobby, flipped him the bird. Alfie giggled and flipped Dean the bird. The Winchester's eyes were wide. "What did I do to you?" He stood up to wash the bowl and spoon.

Alfie giggled louder and flipped the bird at the others. Bobby cursed under his breath. "See what you did, idjit?! Babies are like sponges they absorb everything they hear and see."

"Sorry it wasn't my intention to turn Alfie into a baby version of Johnny Cash." He strolled over to his baby brother and lightly slapped his middle finger which he still held out. "No, Alfie that's bad. Don't do it again; you hear?"

Alfie's lower lip trembled. He realized what he did was wrong. He didn't like it when Cassie was mad at him. He fisted his hands and grabbed on to the collar of Bobby's plaid shirt. "He's cranky cos he hasn't eaten yet. Go on to practice. He'll be okay, when you get back."

Castiel was ready in his soccer practice clothes ten minutes later. He silently passed by the kitchen. Bobby was feeding the toddler bits of a PB&J sandwich. Alfie's stuffed cheeks made him look like a cute baby chipmunk. His eyes found Cas standing close by. Castiel adjusted the strap of his duffle bag before entering the kitchen.

Bobby sipped black coffee while reading the newspaper online. Just last month the local paper stopped printing and one read their news online. Bobby shook his head. How things have changed.

Castiel knelt in front of Alfie's high chair. "Sorry about earlier little man. You know I love you right?"

Alfie stopped chewing. He looked at Cas with big watery blue eyes. "I love ya, Cassie."

Castiel kissed the top of his head. "Me, too kiddo"

He said bye to Bobby, who grunted in return. Cas was surprised to see Dean standing a few feet away witnessing everything. Castiel cleared his throat and told the Winchester to hurry his ass. Dean hated to admit that watching Cas interact with his little brother always made him feel warm inside.

A week later an elated Castiel and Charlie were holding Lawrence High's inaugural LGBT's club meeting. Missouri's half-brother, Rufus came in handy for Bobby. The recently retired police officer was able to get information on Dick Roman. All Bobby had to do was pay a visit to the smarmy principal, who reluctantly agreed for the club to be held in his school. Also, his ban on same sex couples attending school functions was lifted.

The turn out to the first meeting was pretty decent. Of course Cas and Charlie were present since they were the founding members. Charlie's girlfriend, Peyton was in attendance. The tall curly haired blonde brought refreshments for the afterschool meeting. Castiel was pleasantly surprised to see Ion arrive at three on the dot followed by Fer five minutes later.

Ruby Wexler, a junior entered Ms. Barnes' art room. She nibbled her lower lip and adjusted her ponytail. "Hi, is this the LGBT meeting?"

"Yeah, come on in," Castiel led her to the teacher's desk which held sodas, chips and granola bars. Whoa! He never pegged Ruby as nothing but straight. She was in the cheerleading squad with Meg and dated the captain of the football team last year.

Mr. Roche and Ms. Barnes walked in. The small group of students applauded. "Thanks for agreeing to sponsor our club," Charlie chirpily said.

"No problem kiddo. It's about bloody time this school has one," Mr. Roche said as he leaned against a desk.

"We're here for the first meeting. Next week we'll be invisible; girl scout's honor," Ms. Barnes stated.

The students formed a semi-circle comprised of chairs and sat down. Each club member took turns in introducing themselves. Castiel, Charlie and Peyton got the ball rolling. Ion identified himself as bisexual and Fer as gay. Ruby stated she hated labels but if she did have to label herself it was as pansexual. As the petite brunette finished speaking, the door opened and several gasps were released, when the meeting intruders' identity was revealed.

"Gabriel and Crowley what the hell are you two doing here?" Castiel stood up. He didn't want any trouble from Cheech and Chong during the club's inaugural meeting.

Crowley scoffed his ratty Converse against a desk. Gabriel stepped inside the classroom. "Uhm, you see" He bit one of his cuticles.

"Can you hurry things up? We're in the middle of introductions," Charlie said impatiently.

"Gabe and I are a couple. There are you happy?!" Crowley stood next to his boyfriend.

"Whoa didn't see that coming!" Ion exclaimed from his seat.

"Whatever...anyways we know we're not desired company but this club is a great idea. We thought we were the only gays in this drab place," Gabriel chimed in. He gathered his courage and held Crowley's hand, who quickly laced his fingers with his fellow troublemaker.

Castiel's brows furrowed. How come he never realized these two morons were an item? He hung out with them several times to leech cigarettes from them. He kind of felt bad for them since they had to hide their relationship. Well this was one of the main reasons he and Charlie started the club. Kids shouldn't have to hide who they are. Everyone is entitled to love whomever and not be ashamed to show it in public. Dick Roman must be foaming in the mouth. Castiel smirked at this.

"Welcome then," Charlie told the newcomers, who sat down and introduced themselves.

At the end of the meeting, everyone agreed to meet the following Wednesday afterschool. Castiel waited for everyone to leave before stopping Gabriel and Crowley. "I need a minute with you two."

"What is it?" Crowley asked.

"I need you two to back off Dean Winchester. I mean it." Castiel crossed his arms.

Gabriel smirked as he undid the wrapper of a Blow Pop and stuck the grape flavored sucker in his mouth. "Hmmm me thinks, you have a crush on Lawrence High's resident saint."

"Me too"

"It doesn't matter if I do or don't. Just lay off picking on him. It's not funny." Castiel stood face to face with the two idiots; well nose to foreheads.

"Good luck getting in his pants. You'll have better luck landing a date with Matt Bomer than ever dating Winchester," Crowley stated. Castiel clenched his jaw.

Gabriel kind of felt bad for Novak. "We'll lay off St. Dean. It was getting old anyways."

"Wait a minute you were talking about wanting to get it on with Jo Harvelle and the redhead chick from the holy rollers club," Castiel gazed at the two misfits.

"It was an act and we were pretty convincing am I right?" Gabe said.

"Now things are different and you two bozos don't have to keep your relationship a secret."

"True we'll be going to this sappy dance together. So thanks, man." Gabe and Crowley exchanged fist bumps with Cas before leaving.

Since the holy rollers held their weekly meeting that afternoon, Cas knew Dean waited for him in the main entrance. Castiel walked along a deserted hallway and almost gagged. All the walls were decorated with giant pink and red hearts. The stupid dance was a week away and he still didn't have a date. Ion asked Fer after introductions during the meeting today. Cas was happy for his friends.

A pink heart fell from the wall and flew down in front of Castiel's feet. He kicked it with his black Converse. "What did that poor defenseless heart do to you?" Meg Masters leaned against a locker.

"Hey Meg" Castiel continued walking to the main door.

She joined him. Meg clutched a Geometry book and binder tight against her chest. "So you asked anyone to the dance yet?"

Castiel knew she was basically asking him. Dean was going with Strawberry Shortcake and even though some of the soccer team was just going as a group, Castiel wanted to go through the real experience of going with someone to his first dance.

"You wanna go?" He ceased walking and looked down at her. She was really cute with her heart shaped face, dark almond shaped eyes and long curly brown hair. Castiel didn't want to get the girl's hopes up though.

"Yes!" Meg caught her lower lip between her teeth.

"As friends Meg; I can't lie to you." Castiel hated seeing her smile disappear.

"Yeah I heard you started that gay teen club."

"Everyone is welcomed to join but yeah it's a place for gays, lesbians, bisexual and transgender teens to go to and feel accepted." Castiel narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you grossed out at this?"

"No, it's just that now I know I'll never have a chance with you, Clarence. You're gay then?" She opened the door.

"I'm bi but at the moment I have a serious crush on a guy, who is straighter than a ruler." Cas actually sighed as he saw Dean sitting on the pimp mobile's hood waiting for him.

The tawny haired boy waved at him. Meg chuckled. "You've got the hots for St. Dean? Good luck with that, sweetie." She rose on tiptoes and kissed Cas on the cheek. "I'll call you this weekend so we can color coordinate for the dance." She winked at him before heading to her black Prius.

Dean glared at Meg, when she kissed Castiel. He bet they were going to the dance together. Dean scolded himself. Castiel can go to the damn thing with whoever he wanted. Dean asked Anna and why is he even thinking about this? Why because his thoughts were filled with Castiel Novak for the last couple of weeks. Mr. Hiroshi, who managed the pharmacy, always grinned at Dean, when the teen went to purchase lube. Dean was becoming a regular customer.

Dean would wake around one in the morning and scissored himself thinking of Castiel and him being in different compromising positions. Dean hid his laptop in a loose floorboard inside his bedroom closet now because he began watching gay porn online. And all of this was thanks to the teen version of Lucifer that waltzed into his life recently. Alright so Castiel wasn't anything like Satan except for his tempting Dean at every turn. He'd backed off recently and they were becoming good friends but Dean couldn't stop thinking of the blue eyed boy.

Castiel approached the car. Dean hopped from the hood. "Meg and I are going to the dance."

Dean swallowed hard. "That's cool. She's alright I guess."

"She is. Too bad I want someone else." Castiel unlocked the driver's door; leaving Dean standing there with his mouth open.

The days leading up to the dance, Dean and Castiel were cordial to each other but there was a distance starting to form between the teens. Dean kept his distance because he felt what he was beginning to feel towards his friend was unnatural and Castiel because he wanted to jump Dean's bones.

Valentine's Day finally arrived. All the students talked about the entire day during all of their classes was that evening's dance. Meg dragged Castiel shopping on Sunday afternoon. She wanted the two of them to match. Cas hated shopping and after the excursion with his friend; he loathed it even more.

John told Dean that it was a sin to waste money on a new suit he would hardly wear. So he had Missouri tailor one of his own suits for Dean. So Anna was disappointed to hear they would probably not match. Anna chatted her ass off about the dance during lunch along with their friends. Dean didn't participate much in the conversation. His eyes kept wandering over to Castiel's table which consisted of several soccer players and the members of the LGBT Club. Dean was baffled; when he found out Gabriel and Crowley were a couple.

The two pot heads approached him one morning while Dean was searching for his chemistry book inside his locker. For a moment he thought the duo was going to stuff him in the locker and lock the darn thing. To his chagrin, Gabriel and Crowley apologized for making fun of him during their high school years. Dean knew they wouldn't have done this from the bottom of their marijuana clogged hearts, so he asked him what was going on. Gabriel admitted that Cas was responsible for their change of heart. The two short boys held hands and walked away. Dean's mouth was open in the shape of an O.

This was one of the reasons Dean couldn't help himself from developing feelings of the romantic kind for Castiel Novak; besides his obviously good looks. Castiel stood up for Dean, was an amazing big brother to Alfie and made sure the soccer team players accepted Dean as one of them.

That afternoon Castiel dropped Dean off. "You need a ride to the dance? I can pick you and then Anna up on my way." Castiel turned off Guns N Roses "November Rain".

"Dad's driving us. I'll see you there." Dean waved bye before exiting the car. Castiel nodded.

Bobby gave Castiel some condoms as his foster son was taming his hair for the sixth time that evening. "You look good you idjit. Geez you put half a bottle of gel in that nest of yours. Meg will like what she sees." The older man rolled his eyes.

"So I don't need a jacket?" Castiel said as he rolled his black shirt sleeves to his elbows.

"Nah, Meg is right. You look good with the vest and tie. I don't know about the black sneakers though."

"They go with the skinny jeans. Since when did you become Joan Rivers?"

Bobby shoved the condoms at Castiel whose eyes practically bulged out. "I'm not getting any tonight."

"You never know. Just promise you'll be safe. No drinking or drugs; you hear me?"

"Yes, sir; I promise to be home no later than midnight."

"Good now scram" Bobby swooshed Cas away with his hands.

Meg and Castiel arrived fifteen minutes after eight to the dance. Everyone stared at the couple because they were quite striking. Meg wore her dark curls in an elegant bun. Her make-up was light. Her gown was a crimson vintage 1950's cocktail dress with tiny black polka dots. She donned black high heels which allowed her head to reach Cas' chin. Castiel wore all black except for a red tie, vest and Converse. His wild hair had been tamed by the aforementioned half bottle of gel.

Ion and Fer, who stood by the refreshments table stuffing themselves with mini subs winked at the couple and gave them thumbs up. Meg twirled around. Charlie and Peyton were dancing a slow song and waved at them. Gabriel and Crowley sat at the bleachers laughing at someone's expense. Principal Roman stood by the punch table watching Charlie and Peyton like a hawk.

Castiel's eyes scanned the gymnasium for Dean. His eyes landed on Jo and Kevin, who swayed along to the music. Cas was shocked to see Anna surrounded by Becky and Sarah. Where the hell was Dean? "He's standing by the bleachers," Meg told him.

"Dance with me two songs and then you can do whatever the helk you want." Meg pulled him to the dance floor.

A new Lorde song played. Castiel had always been good at dancing and he was not ashamed to show off his moves. The soccer team surrounded him and Meg and everyone was dancing. Fer and Ion danced their first dance together. Roman was seething watching three same sex couples on the dance floor. Gabe and Crowley had joined the crowd.

Anna became bored with Dean, who refused to dance. He had two left feet and didn't want to make an ass of himself. "Fine I'm going to dance with the girls! I'll see you when your dad comes to pick us up."

Dean stuffed his hands in the blue pants' pockets and scowled. He watched Castiel dance with Meg and all of his friends. Dean wanted to join in but he was too scared. All he desired was to grow a pair and push Meg off from Cas and wrap his arms around the blue eyed boy's waist. They would dance until ten. That was the time John told him and Anna he'd pick them up. Dean hated his dad sometimes. It was ridiculous for him to allow his sixteen year old son to attend a dance for only two hours. The dance was over at 11. Afterwards some kids were going to Uriel's house for an after party. Dean had never attended one of those and with John in the picture he never will.

Castiel ended up dancing four songs with all of his friends. His eyes always found Dean, who looked so forlorn it hurt. The boy leaned against the wall next to the bleachers the entire time. Cas caught Dean staring at him several times but the Winchester would rapidly gaze elsewhere.

"Ok Casanova, your knight duty ends now. Go and talk to lover boy. He looks miserable." Meg kissed Cas on the jaw before going to dance with a couple of the cheerleaders.

Castiel was walking towards Dean, when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to see Ruby. "Hey where have you been hiding?" Castiel smiled at her. He and Meg bumped into the cheerleader, when they first walked in. Cas saw the saddened look on Ruby's face, when she saw him and Meg walk in together.

"Are you and Meg dating?" She licked her lips nervously. "I mean I know you're bi."

Cas chuckled. "No, we're not. I'm interested in someone else. Meg knows. We came as friends."

"That's a relief," Ruby blushed.

"Why don't you tell her you like her?" Castiel inquired tilting his head to the side.

"I think she's straight and clearly likes boys." She pointed at him.

"Get to know her better. She might surprise you." Cas held her hands for a few seconds. "I have to go."

"Thanks, Cas!" Ruby bellowed.

Cas was disappointed to see Dean no longer stood by the bleachers. He breathed deeply before vacating the gymnasium. It was snowing outside but in the gym the thermostat must be set at 80. Cas unbuttoned his black shirt on his way to the main building. No one was around which was good he needed to be alone for a while.

He stopped in the middle of the hall. Dean sat Indian style against a locker. "Why are you here all alone?" Castiel joined him on the floor.

"I can't dance and Anne is mad at me. You can say she ditched me and rightfully so." Dean hit the back of his head with the locker.

"I noticed you didn't dance. What's the purpose of coming to one of these things if you don't dance?" Castiel nudged Dean's shoulder with his.

"Not all of us are graced with your dancing talents."

"It doesn't matter. Did you not see Gabe and Fer out there? That was frightening." Cas got Dean to laugh and that was good enough for him.

Castiel stood up and offered Dean his hand. "May I have this dance?" He smiled down warmly at the green eyed teen.

Dean looked around the vacant hallway and swallowed hard. His hand shook as he placed it against Castiel's warm palm. Cas helped him get up. A slow song started to play.

The Winchester nervously laced his hands behind Castiel's neck. Cas dug his fingers on Dean's hips. He inched closer to Dean. Their bodies touched.

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

Dean ran his fingers through Castiel's hair making it messy. He loved Cas' unruly hair. Cas leaned his forehead against Dean's.

And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all

And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl

They closed their eyes and rubbed their noses together slowly. Castiel's hands roamed higher until his fingers cupped Dean's face. Dean opened his eyes and his orbs locked with Castiel's.

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye

Their lips were less than inch from each other. They breathed hard. Dean was going to go for it but the clacking of heels brought them apart. Castiel shoved his hands in his pockets and stood against a locker. The cold metal touching his warm skin brought him back to reality. Dean righted his suit and tie.

"There you are! Your dad's waiting for us outside," Anna told Dean. She smiled at Castiel, who nodded at her. "Hurry! He'll probably come in here looking for you." The redhead rolled her eyes and left through the school's main door.

"Go before Pastor John grounds you for being late. He'd have a fucking heart attack if he would've found us dancing together. Fuck I need a cigarette right now."

Dean was about to say something but Castiel was already gone.

**The song Dean and Cas danced to was A Great Big World's "Say Something".**


	9. Chapter 9

**Muchas gracias to the lovely readers following and to Proudpan13 (I actually got the idea for Charlie's gf name from Peyton from One Tree Hill. You have a cool name.), Becca65d (I know John sucks for being a cock block. Now we know who Sammy inherited it from.), Chelsee199 (Glad you liked Guarding Dean. I have a soft spot for that one.), Guest (bonjour ma chere), Lee Marie Jack (Patience for the cherry popping lol) and Hopeless51 (Hope you stick around for the ride) for reviewing.**

The day after the dance, John and his sons were sorting out clothes and toys which the family planned on donating to the local Good Will store. Dean experienced a restless night. He most likely slept two hours top. The dark bags under his eyes were a clear indication of this. He constantly tossed and turned on his mattress replaying his dance with Castiel. Dean initiated a kiss that was not meant to be due to his dear old dad. The green eyed teen could no longer deny his growing feelings and attraction towards Castiel Novak. Would John kick him out of the house if Dean were to approach the pastor and reveal this to him?

A stuffed rabbit that Adam slept with since he was two smacked Dean on the back of his head. Dean glared at his six year old brother before dunking the rabbit inside a cardboard box labeled toys. "What's your problem, shrimp?"

Adam stuck his tongue out at his oldest brother. "Dad asked you if you were ready for next weekend and you spaced out."

Dean turned to John, who folded t-shirts Adam had outgrown. "What about next weekend, dad?"

"It's International Youth Day. The four of us are heading to Leawood for a weekend retreat."

Dean was disappointed. After soccer practice next Saturday the players planned on going to the bowling alley and then catching a movie at the local multiplex. Dean looked forward to the outing because he wanted to spend as much time as possible with Cas.

"Do I have to go? I have soccer practice." Dean prayed his dad would cave and let him stay. Things would be awesome if John allowed Dean to stay at Bobby's.

"The season doesn't start until April. The team will survive without you." John taped a box closed.

Dean glared at his father's back. "Why can't I stay with Bobby? Those seminars are lame and I don't get anything out of them. It's just a bunch of bible thumpers."

Sam and Adam froze. John swiftly turned to see his first born. The man's face was red as a tomato. "What did you say? You learn more ways to be a good Christian that's what you learn."

"It's not fucking fair! I'm sixteen and you need to stop treating me like a child." Dean stopped himself. He cursed in front of his father and younger brothers. That was an absolute no no in the Winchester household.

John gave him a thunderous look. "Dean Michael Winchester you know your punishment for cursing. You have to set an example for Sam and Adam."

Dean winced. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"An apology will not suffice, young man. Let's go," John followed Dean inside the house.

The two youngest Winchesters each gave their older brother identical looks of sympathy, when he passed by. Sam whispered to Adam, "Dean never learns."

John opened the guest bathroom located on the first floor. Dean dragged his feet on his way there. John opened a box of soap and shoved it under Dean's nose. Dean pulled out the soap slowly.

The soap was a few inches from his mouth. John grabbed his son's wrist. "Put it under the faucet first."

Dean obeyed and then put the sudsy bar of soap inside his mouth. It was hard not being able to swallow for two whole minutes. John counted every second with his watch. When there were ten seconds to go, Dean swallowed and almost gagged.

At the two minute mark, John spoke. "You can take it out now."

Dean ran to the sink and spat out the suds before rinsing his mouth. "Next time you will think twice about being sassy with me and cursing in front of your brothers." John threw the bar of soap in a waste basket.

"Yes sir"

"Hurry up. We're running behind thanks to your tantrum." John left him alone.

Dean looked at his reflection in the mirror. "You're a fraking coward. When are you going to grow a pair and really stand up to your old man?"

Now more than ever Dean knew not to initiate anything with Castiel. Who knows what John Winchester's reaction would be if he found out the truth? Dean shivered imagining his dad forcing him to flagellate himself.

"Dean, hurry up!" John bellowed from the garage.

The second half of February flew at a scarily rapid pace. The soccer team had practice two days a week after school and on Saturdays. The first match against the Lions' biggest rivals, the Condors was scheduled for the first Saturday in April.

Castiel never brought up the almost kiss at the dance. He was tired of false hope, when it came to Dean Winchester. He wished for his stupid crush to disappear soon and for him to be able to set his sights on someone, who would reciprocate his affections.

On the other hand, Dean became an insomniac. He was lucky if he slept three to four hours a night. The tawny haired boy was torn. His entire life Dean had obeyed and followed his father's teachings. But ever since Cas entered his life, he's been questioning many things.

A few days ago, Dean went to Jo's house to work on a group project with her and Becky. After finishing the research paper on Gustav Klimt for art class, the trio sat down in the basement to watch TV. Becky convinced her friends to watch season three of "Teen Wolf". She had to bring the other teens up to date with the first two seasons.

Dean should've known the real reason Becky made them watch the third season. Two characters: Danny and Ethan were intimately involved. The two were making out in the episode the teens were currently watching. Dean couldn't help himself and pictured himself and Cas making out. He became a bit flustered. Dean excused himself and rocketed to the bathroom.

He splashed cold water on his flushed face. Thankfully, he didn't have a boner. Fraking Becky and her slash obsession. Dean returned to the basement. The TV was turned off.

"I know the show was making you uncomfortable. Pastor John would ground you for a week for watching two hot guys making out," Jo winked at him.

"Those kissing scenes are so hot!" Becky said as she bounced up and down on a bean bag.

"Down girl...don't make me get the garden hose." Jo threw a potato chip at her.

"It didn't bother me." Dean piped in.

"Charlie from Cas' club recommended the show. I have to thank her." Becky fanned herself.

"You're friends with her?" Dean asked.

"Yeah...aren't you and Cas friends?" Becky inquired back.

Dean nodded. "Touché"

"Dean, it's ok to be gay. I've seen the way you look at Cas." Jo sat next to her friend on the couch.

"I don't know what you're talking about Joanna Harvelle."

"Dean please we've known each other our entire lives. I know you better than you think. Come on you never showed interest in anyone and then Castiel Novak comes to town and you become all flustered around him."

Becky piped in. "I saw the way you couldn't keep your eyes off him at the dance."

Dean hid his face behind his hands. "Oh God does the whole school know I like Cas?"

"So you admit it!" Jo and Becky squealed.

"Guys promise you won't tell anyone. My dad would go ballistic."

"Dean, this is the 21st Century. I have a gay cousin and my entire family loves him. Kids are starting to come out thanks to the LGBT at our school. Your dad is stuck living in biblical times," Jo told her friend.

"Go for it," Becky said. "Cas has made it clear in front of people he wants you. What are you waiting for? He's hot and one of the sweetest guys at school. Someone is going to swoop in and take him. Will you tolerate seeing him with someone else?"

Dean bit the inside of his left cheek. He would hate seeing Cas going out with someone that wasn't him. Maybe he would move on with Meg. The girl was obviously way into him and who could blame her? "Can we please change the topic?"

"Whatever" Jo's mom called the three of them up for dinner.

On his way up the basement stairs, Dean thought about his dilemma. Would it be so horrible if he told Cas how he felt about him? They could keep their relationship on the down low until graduation. Dean planned on going away to an out of state college. He never intended to set foot in his house again. That would be his only way to get away from John's insane puritanical ways. Sammy would be fine because he knew how to handle their father. They argued but Sam knew how to handle John. Adam was the apple of John's eye and had him wrapped around his little finger. The kid would be alright, as well, once Dean left Casa Winchester.

It was the last practice session before the season's first match. Spring was already in the air. The grass was greener and flowers were in bloom. For the first time most of the soccer players practiced shirtless. Dean's eyes continued returning to the v of Cas' hipbones. Jesus no one should be gifted with so much hotness. Dean rolled his eyes he was turning into Becky #2. This was so not good.

A soccer ball hit him in the face. "Where the fuck is your head at, St. Dean?" Ion yelled at him.

The cheerleaders, who happened to be practicing nearby giggled. Dean shot daggers at Meg with his eyes. He noticed the brunette kept ogling a shirtless Cas. "Looking good, Clarence!" She gave the boys her back and pulled up the skirt of her cheerleading uniform. The girl only wore a lacy thong underneath.

Some of the soccer players whistled. Coach Laffitte blew his whistle to garner his players' attention. "That's enough! We need to get serious. The Condors won regionals last season. So let's get our shit together!" He clapped his hands.

Two hours later, practice came to an end. All of the players were sweaty and tired. The cheerleaders continued with their own practice. Ruby turned on the radio and the most annoying song Dean had ever heard started playing. Dean heard Becky talking about it once and he believed the monstrosity was called "#Selfie". The song made him want to jump off a bridge.

He drank greedily from a Gatorade bottle. Cas approached him and took the bottle from him. He finished drinking the rest of the sports drink. After he wiped his mouth with his jersey, Cas said, "That song makes me want to jump off a building."

Dean laughed. "Me too"

Meg approached them. "What's up, Clarence? You're looking very tasty today. I might show up to watch the game just to see you in uniform. Any chance you will play shirtless?" She traced one of his biceps with a forefinger.

"You'll just have to come Saturday and see for yourself. I may go shirtless if I score a goal."

"Count me in then"

Dean rolled his eyes. Would Meg just buzz off already? It was really sad seeing chicks throw themselves at guys.

"Great...I'll dedicate my first goal to you, sweetheart." Cas tapped Meg's nose playfully.

"See you later, Clarence." Meg actually skipped away.

"You like encouraging her. You shouldn't do that," Dean told Cas.

Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean. "Excuse me your holiness but I can flirt with whomever I want to. Meg and I flirt with each other. I know with who I need to draw the line with." He grabbed his bag and headed to the boys' locker room.

Dean gulped hard. Cas was right. He could flirt with anyone except him. He'd been stupid to tell Castiel on several occasions to stop flirting with him. Well he definitely took Dean at his word. Dean wanted to bang his head against a concrete wall. Dean, you're an idiot!

The day of the Lions' first match arrived. Dean's stomach hurt due to nerves. Castiel was nervous but he didn't show it. Coach Laffitte had his players stand in a circle inside the locker room before they headed out to the field. He said a short prayer and gave the kids a little speech to inspire them.

One of the Condors' defense players was a tall lanky kid by the name of Alistair. The guy was a creep. He taunted the LGBT Lions' players because they had the gay flag stitched on the top right hand side of their jerseys. The boys ignored him.

Alistair guarded Dean since the Winchester played one of the midfield positions. Every time Dean would pass the ball to Cas, who was up front he would shove him. One time Dean fell and Alistair offered him his hand to stand. "Are you also part of the gay posse? You can suck my dick any time with that pretty mouth."

Castiel heard and he bristled. Who does this bastard think he is? Ten minutes later, the Condors scored the match's first goal. Since the game was being played at Lawrence High everyone at the bleachers booed. Alistair grinned at his opponents. "You fags are going down."

Castiel fisted his hands. "Don't let him get a rise out of you. He's trying to intimidate us with his words," Ion said. "Let's prove the freak wrong. You with me?" Cas nodded.

At the end of the first half, the Lions trailed 1-0. Benny changed the game plan. Alistair continued being a dick and became more aggressive. With two minutes left, he elbowed Dean hard on the stomach. The Winchester fell since he had the wind knocked out of him. The referee blew his whistle and ejected Alistair out of the match. He gave the Lions a free kick.

Castiel was designated to kick. All the players rallied a couple of feet in front of the goal post. Dean stood to the right besides Ion. The Condors' goalie bent his knees and moved from side to side. Cas jogged two steps forward and kicked the ball hard to the left. The goalie moved to the correct place but the ball landed in the inside left corner of the net.

The crowd cheered loud. The Lions tackled Cas to the ground. When the players resumed their positions, Meg screamed for Cas to remove his jersey. The match resumed and less than a minute later it came to an end.

The bleachers were soon deserted and a handful of players from both teams remained on the field. Cas walked next to Dean. "Are you ok now?"

"Yeah, that guys is an ass." He scowled at Alistair, who stayed by himself kicking soccer balls at a goal post.

"Forget him. You need a shower." Cas wrinkled his nose.

"Look who's talking," Dean playfully shoved him.

Dean gazed at Alistair again. A ball was by Dean's feet. He kicked it hard and Alistair happened to turn at the same time. The soccer ball bounced hard on the asshole's nose. Alistair covered his throbbing nose. Dean was lucky two other players were close by. So Alistair wouldn't be able to blame him. He scurried into the main building. Alistair screaming that his nose hurt was the last thing he heard.

Dean laughed on his way to the locker room. It felt fraking great to see the soccer ball hit Alistair's ugly mug. Dean hoped he broke the asshole's nose. He remained laughing, when he entered the locker room. Castiel was in the middle of undressing.

"What happened?" He asked Dean smiling. Dean told him what happened. "And I missed seeing St. Dean being a bad boy. I'm proud of you."

Cas approached Dean warily. He wanted to hug his friend. Dean shocked the hell out of him. The taller teen held one of his wrists and led him to the last shower stall. No one was in the vicinity.

Dean still felt bold. His adrenaline rush continued and made him brave. Castiel didn't want to have false hope. Dean pushed him inside the stall. Cas oomphed when his back hit the tiled wall hard. "Dean, what's going on?" Castiel arched a brow.

The Winchester didn't allow him to keep talking. Dean cupped Cas' face. His lips landed on Castiel's mouth. Cas didn't move. He wanted to see how far Dean took things. The green eyed teen pushed one of his legs in between Cas' thighs. His thumbs traced Castiel's jaw as he intensified the kiss. Cas closed his eyes and smiled as he reciprocated the kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to the people, who are now following and to the following lovely readers for reviewing: Lee Marie Jack (maybe Dean continues finding his fuzzy balls in this chapter ;), Becca65d, Chelsee199, Guest, Mari Magda and Trainern7.**

Castiel appreciated the hell out of Dean's enthusiasm at kissing but it was evident the dude was a novice. The make out session began sloppy and wet. After that Dean became a human Hoover dust buster. Castiel extracted himself gingerly away from an overenthusiastic Dean. He wiped drool from his chin. "Slow down there, cowboy. I know this is your first time at the rodeo but we have all the time in the world."

Dean's cheeks burned beet red. Cas tugged him closer to him. "Hey it's ok. I like being your first in a whole bunch of things." Dean's eyes turned dark. Castiel covered Dean's body against the shower stall's tiles. "I'm gonna love teaching you how to kiss amongst other things."

His lips covered Dean's mouth. This time the two teens took things slow. Castiel brushed his tongue softly along Dean's swollen lower lip. The Winchester immediately opened his mouth a little; granting Cas access. Castiel licked the roof of Dean's warm and moist mouth. Dean gasped. His fingers dug into Cas' hips.

Castiel smirked upon feeling Dean's erection. Their tongues swirled inside Dean's mouth. Castiel ran his fingers along Dean's short cropped tawny hair. He peppered kisses down the taller boy's neck. Dean closed his eyes and rubbed himself against Castiel. His body was on fire. He moaned Cas' name.

"Please tell me this isn't a one-time deal," Cas mouthed into the side of Dean's damp neck.

Dean was incapable of speech at the moment. He rubbed his erection harder against Cas'. "I take that as a no." Castiel smiled before kissing Dean gently on the lips one last time. Footsteps were heard entering the boy's locker room. Dean didn't release Cas.

"How about we go out to lunch and hang out afterwards? But just the two of us" Cas traced the freckles which adorned the tip of Dean's nose.

He kissed Dean's Adam's apple as it bobbed hard. Dean nodded. "Let me shower first," the Winchester finally regained his speech.

Castiel left Dean to shower. When he arrived at his locker to get his regular clothes, some of the soccer team players were still celebrating the Lions' draw. Raphael and Cas exchanged high fives. Castiel licked his swollen and red lips. It was obvious what he'd been up to for the last ten minutes. He covered his wilting erection with a folded pair of jeans.

"Where's St. Dean?" Ion asked. "We're going to Chubby's for pizza and the quarry afterwards. My bro left some ganja."

Dean emerged from the stalls. A towel was wrapped around his lean waist. Tiny droplets of water cascaded down his bare torso. Castiel turned around to dress. At this rate his boner was never going to disappear.

"You in?" Fer asked Dean.

"Nah I have plans." Dean glanced at Cas before heading to his locker.

"How about you, Cas?" Uriel inquired.

"Bobby has a thing and I have to take care of Alfie. Some other time," Cas answered as he put on a Guns N Roses t-shirt.

"Say hi to the soup kitchen's staff, St. Dean," Ion saluted the Winchester. Dean glared at the cocky bastard.

The players left. Dean dressed in silence. Castiel rolled deodorant under his arms and waited for Dean. He drove them to a small cozy diner located in the outskirts of town. No one they knew would see them. Luckily, the friendly waitress named Cricket sat the couple in a secluded corner booth.

Dean sat down first. He slid next to the window. Cas surprised him by sitting adjacent to him, as opposed to plopping his butt in the bench across. Their shoulders touched. Dean inched closer to Castiel. "Are you two ready to order or do you need more time?" Cricket asked smiling at them.

"A Coke with a bacon cheeseburger and fries please," Cas said as he handed Cricket his menu.

"I'll have the same," Dean stated.

"You two are so damn adorable," the waitress said before flitting away.

Castiel's hand slowly made its way over to Dean's on the table. Dean panicked for a few seconds. Castiel's buoyant mood deflated. Dean shocked him by lacing their fingers together.

Cas' brows furrowed. "What brought this change in attitude? Not that I'm not thrilled but you were convinced homosexuality granted you a one way ticket to the Pit." His fingers squeezed Dean's tighter.

Dean licked his lips before looking at Castiel. "I'm tired of my dad governing my life. You should've seen what he did to me for cussing."

"What did he do?" Cas asked with concern lacing his every word. Dean remained silent. "Please tell me. You should know I'm here for you."

Dean told Cas about the soap incident. He felt like he could share things he didn't with anyone else with Castiel. Dean told him about how John punishes him with starvation for an entire day.

"That's fucking child abuse!" Cas banged a fork against the table.

A couple of patrons stared at their table. "Keep it down will you? I shouldn't have told you." Dean crossed his arms.

Cricket returned with their sodas and meal. Cas waited for the waitress to leave. "I'm sorry but the thought of him hurting you; his own flesh and blood that way makes me sick and very angry."

Warmth spread within Dean. No one had ever cared so much for him since his mother. Mary was the most loving person Dean ever knew. Now seeing such a caring side to Castiel Novak made him melt a little. Well Cas was an awesome older brother. So he shouldn't be surprised.

"If he ever does anything to you; don't hesitate to call me. I mean it." Castiel smeared a ton of ketchup over his fries. Dean smiled. He also loved smothering his fries with ketchup.

The teens ate their lunch in comfortable silence. Cas and Dean even played footsie. Cricket brought them a slice of freshly baked apple pie. "On the house for being the cutest couple to waltz in here" She winked at them.

Castiel knew how much Dean loved pie. So he basically fed the freckled face boy most of the dessert. He appreciated seeing Dean lick his lips for remnants of the sweet treat. They paid Dutch and left Cricket a good tip. She waved bye at them and told them to come back.

"Where to next?" Dean asked as he buckled his seatbelt.

"Don't laugh but there's something I'm dying to buy for you."

Dean gawked at Cas. "Oh God I don't like the sound of that."

They drove for ten minutes. "Cas, why are we parked in front of Victoria's Secret?"

Castiel blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Let's go in."

Dean had never been in one of these lingerie stores. His eyes took in all the flimsy garments. "Why are we in here?" His eyes widened. "You want to buy me something from in here?" He started heading out. Castiel held on to his army jacket sleeve.

He gave Dean sad puppy eyes. "Please...I promise it won't be that bad. Do it for me."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'll just see what it is but you're not getting me anything!"

They acquired the attention of a salesgirl. "May I help you boys?"

"Yeah I'm searching for a pair of satin panties for my girlfriend. It's our first year anniversary tomorrow." Cas grinned at the red haired sales associate.

"We have a brand new line; follow me," Jaden, that's the name on her tag led them to a booth next to push up bras.

Dean wanted to throttle Castiel. How dare he want to purchase women's underwear for him to wear?! He crossed his arms and glared at the blue eyed teen, who blew a kiss at him, when Jaden turned to the booth.

"How about this one? It's popular amongst the teenage crowd." Jaden pointed to a pair of lace trimmed pink boy shorts with a tiny bow in the center.

Cas smirked. He grabbed a pair identical to that one but in green. "These match her eyes. Deanna has the most beautiful forest green orbs. I feel like I'm in a forest, when I gaze into them."

Dean almost choked on his tongue. "Aren't you the hopeless romantic," Jaden said.

"Yeah I got it bad," Castiel whispered. The tip of Dean's ears turned red. "I'll take those and these," Cas handed a pair of plain pink satin panties to Jaden, as well.

"Here Dean try it," Cas handed the satin panties to him. Dean's curiosity got the best of him and he fingered the soft texture with his thumb and forefinger. He hated to admit it but he liked how the material felt.

The salesgirl rang Cas up and the two teens were on their way to the Winchesters in less than five minutes. Dean's eyes kept returning to the bag on the floor. "I'm so not wearing those."

"Fine I'll find someone else, who will." Castiel raised the radio's volume and lightly tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

"What do you mean somebody else? So today didn't mean anything to you?" His voice broke.

"I'm only messing with you, your holiness. You've done a number on me. You're the only one I want. Now I should be asking you what is your next move." Castiel parked the car in the Winchester's driveway.

Dean played with the sleeve of his jacket. "I really like you and don't want to stop whatever this is. It's not going to be easy with my dad. I can't come out."

Cas held Dean's hand. "Hey I get it. So we're boyfriends now? We can keep things on the down low."

"You'd do that for me?" Dean stared at Cas.

"Duh...I really want to kiss you but your old man can come out."

"I wanna kiss you, too." Dean bit his lower lip.

"Your dad has a seminar next weekend. That means we can spend it together."

Dean smiled. "But Sammy and Adam will be there."

"We'll think of something, St. Dean."

"See ya at school then," Dean opened the passenger door and left.

The two of them barely had any time together during the week due to soccer practice, their clubs and Dean volunteering at the soup kitchen and spreading the word of God. He felt like a fake, while he was in bible study. Dean was seriously questioning many of the things quoted in the bible. Maybe Cas was right. These words were not exactly from the Almighty himself. Several men wrote their own interpretations.

Friday evening John left his three sons at Bobby's. Dean was a nervous wreck not knowing what the weekend would bring for him and Cas. He stopped on his tracks, when he and his brothers entered the den.

"What's going on here?" Dean asked as he put down his duffle bag.

Castiel said hi to the three of them while carrying Alfie, who waved at the Winchesters. Sam and Adam took the toddler with them. "Cool a tent!" Adam bellowed.

Cas held Dean's wrist and led him to the vacant kitchen. "I thought your brothers would like indoor camping. This way they can sleep in the den and you and I can have my room all to ourselves."

Dean's heartbeat increased. "I don't know about this."

"Hey I'm not going to force you to do anything you're not ready for." Cas leaned Dean against the counter. Dean slid his arms across Cas' tapered waist. They shared a few lazy kisses. The shuffling of boot heels separated them. Castiel went to the fridge to retrieve soda cans.

"How ya doing, son?" Bobby asked Dean.

"Pretty good and you?" Dean's entire face turned crimson.

"You alright, Dean? You seem flushed. Hope ya ain't coming down with something. Alfie is at an age where he is susceptible to germs."

"No, I'm ok promise."

"Good to hear...Why don't you two idjits help me make mac and cheese." Bobby grinned at the two adolescents.

Dinner was a simple fare but delicious. For dessert they had key lime pie which Missouri made earlier in the day. Dean and Cas had fun egging Bobby to finally grow a pair and ask the woman out. It was obvious she was interested in him. The fifty year old man told the teens to shut their pie holes before heading upstairs.

The youngsters played Twister. Castiel due to his amazing flexibility won. At ten o'clock, Adam and Sam called it a night. Dean headed to Cas' bedroom while Castiel put a slumbering Alfie to bed. He kissed the sleeping infant's cheek before covering his small chubby form with a blanket.

"Sweet dreams baby brother"

Cas turned the light off and left the nursery door slightly open. He heard the shower running and surmised Dean was there. Castiel went inside his bedroom and removed his clothes except for a pair of black boxer briefs. He lay on the bottom bunk bed.

His eyes were closing, when Dean entered. A robe covered his body. "Aren't you a little overdressed for bed?" Castiel smiled. He offered a hand to Dean, who took it. Dean remained standing in front of him looking shy and nervous all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" Cas sat up.

Dean gulped hard. He untied the flannel robe. It slid down to the floor. Castiel sat on the bed with his mouth open. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming." His hands covered Dean's hips.

"I found the bag in your closet." He scratched the back of his neck. "They actually feel real good against my skin."

"Oh baby boy you have no idea how hot you look wearing those pink satin panties." Castiel mouthed the words over Dean's covered crotch. He felt the satin material was already damp. He sucked hard on the satin. Dean's hands held on to Castiel's shoulders. The Winchester closed his eyes and panted low as Castiel's fingers slid the panties down.

"Come here," Castiel ordered.

He splayed Dean on the center of the bed. "Thanks for wearing them." He kissed Dean's jaw.

"Like I said I like how they feel."

Castiel kissed Dean's lips tenderly as his hands spread the taller teen's thighs apart. "Cas, will you finally eat me like that peach?"

"Geez I thought you'd never ask." Castiel's eyes darkened. His head disappeared in between Dean's shaking thighs.

Cas lovingly kissed Dean's thighs before propping his knees on his shoulders. "Relax, baby boy. I promise I won't hurt you."

Castiel kissed Dean's ass cheeks before his tongue made its way inside. Dean's hips arched from the bed. He bit his knuckles as Castiel laved his pink puckered hole. "You taste like peaches," Cas said before sucking and nibbling Dean.

The Winchester twisted his head sideways until he moaned into a pillow. "I washed with a peach shower gel."

Castiel sucked harder. Dean's eyes rolled to the back of his head. "I'll kill you if you fucking stop."

A finger found its way into Dean's hole while Cas stroked his tongue expertly on it. Dean thought he was going to pass out. Sweat drenched his body. Castiel brought Dean to orgasm. This was even better than masturbating. His body felt like jello. Cas licked Dean's jizz.

"What about you?" Dean asked. He brought Cas to lay down next to him. He kissed Castiel hard and long; tasting his essence. Dean's right hand landed on Cas' cock. Castiel covered Dean's hand and showed him how he liked jerking off. He released Dean's hand once the Winchester got the hang of it.

Dean bit hard into Castiel's clavicle. Soon Cas came. Dean tentatively brushed his tongue along Cas' cum. He didn't mind the salty bitter taste, when he swallowed. "I've created a monster," Cas whispered after catching his breath.

Dean placed his head over Cas' chest. "That was fucking amazing." He chuckled.

Castiel combed his fingers through Dean's disheveled and sweaty hair. "I have corrupted St. Dean. Not only am I turning you into a sex fiend but I made you curse twice tonight."

Dean punched him on the shoulder. "Ow! I'm proud of you that's all." Castiel kissed Dean softly on the lips.

Dean closed his eyes due to exhaustion. "Was I right?" Cas asked.

Dean yawned. "About what?"

"How could you believe something that feels so good and so right is a sin?" Cas kissed Dean's forehead. Dean held on tighter Cas.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to the new followers and to Guest, Chelsee199, Trainern7 (aw your comment made my day!), Lee Marie Jack (We shall see if Dean will do a little strip number for his bf down the line ;), Mari Magda and Becca 65d.**

Cas' alarm clock went off at seven on Saturday morning. Castiel cursed as he opened bleary red eyes. He rummaged underneath his bunk bed and found a baseball. He threw it at the defenseless alarm clock which fell on the floor before becoming permanently silent.

"What did the thing ever do to you?" Dean asked as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Ten more minutes," Cas mumbled while spooning the Winchester.

"Practice starts in an hour. Coach hates it when any player shows up late. He'll make us run two extra laps." Dean's cock twitched, when Castiel's warm breath caressed the back of his neck.

"Stop being Mr. Goody Two Shoes for a couple of minutes." Castiel pulled the navy sheets over the two of them. Dean turned to look at him.

Cas tugged Dean closer to him by pulling at the satin panties waistband. The green eyed teen didn't fight him. Dean nervously licked his swollen and chapped lips. "Fuck you're so beautiful," Castiel whispered before kissing him softly.

Dean's heartbeat accelerated. His hands latched on to Castiel's shoulders. He dragged his nails down the other boy's smooth back. The kiss intensified and Cas' hands grabbed on to Dean's ass. Dean gasped. His cock was rock hard. Castiel sported a boner himself. The dark haired boy switched their positions. His body covered Dean's. The couple didn't break the kiss.

Dean felt Castiel rub his swollen dick against his thigh. Cas slowly lowered Dean's panties and removed his own boxer briefs. "Is this ok?" Castiel managed to say in between heated kisses.

Dean answered by anchoring Cas' ankles with his own. The Winchester intensified the kiss. Castiel grinded his erection with Dean's own. Dean's body was on fire feeling the delicious friction both of their perspiring skin produced. He raked his fingernails deeper into Cas' lower back.

He felt an orgasm coming but this was more intense than any other one he ever experienced. His breath hitched and warmth pooled in his lower belly. Castiel was having trouble breathing, as well. His rubbing became faster and Cas buried his face into the juncture of Dean's neck and shoulder. Dean was only able to stifle a scream on a pillow. His fingers froze over the dimples above Cas' ass.

A few minutes later, Castiel slid his drenched body away from Dean's. Dean winced at the semen that was already becoming crusty on his lower belly. "That was awesome," Castiel said to break the comfortable silence.

"Amen," Dean whispered.

The two teens stared at each other and laughed. Dean pulled the blankets over their bodies. They had travelled to the foot of the bed during their little rut session. He held Castiel's right hand and seemed to be fascinated with the other boy's long and elegant fingers. He kissed each digit. Cas lay in a fetal position now. His big blue eyes were glued on the tawny haired boy.

Dean swallowed hard before clearing his throat. He continued playing with Cas' fingers. "I don't want to go all the way yet. I still hold some beliefs. One of them being that I want to be sure my first time will be with a person I'm in love with."

Castiel grinned. "I understand. Shit I'm surprised we've come this far. I promise I won't pressure you." He kissed the tip of Dean's nose.

"I was scared you'd get tired of being with a virgin." Dean traced the thumb of Cas' right hand.

"I have a confession to make." Castiel leaned his elbow on the mattress. He rested the side of his face on one of his hands. "I'm a virgin, too."

Dean dropped Castiel's hand. "Say what?"

"I've never done it...okay."

"I thought you are like this experienced sex god." Dean removed the blanket from over them.

"Think about it when would I have the time, when mom was sick. I had to take care of Alfie as soon as I got home from school. The furthest I ever got was with a guy at my old school. He gave me a blow job. That was right before I took off."

"Wow I'm speechless."

"So now that you know I'm as pure as the driven snow you don't want me?" Castiel got out of bed. Dean remained silent. He was still in shock.

Cas pulled on his boxer briefs and grabbed his towel. He left to take a shower. Once he adjusted the showerhead to a comfortable warm temperature, a naked Cas stepped inside. No one ever stuck around for him. Why would Dean be any different? He probably wanted someone experienced to show him a thing or two. Castiel poured shampoo on his hands and massaged it over his wet hair.

Suddenly, a pair of arms slid around his slick torso. Kisses were peppered on the back of his neck and shoulders. Castiel inhaled and exhaled before holding Dean's wrists.

"You're quite the drama queen, Cas. Maybe you're the one, who should wear the panties instead of me." Dean tenderly massaged the shampoo in Cas' hair. Then he maneuvered the boy to be under the showerhead. He rinsed his boyfriend's hair for him.

"I was just a bit surprised but that doesn't mean I care less about you. I think it's kind of cool that we'll learn things together." Castiel turned around. He cupped Dean's jaw with his hands and leaned closer to kiss him. Dean met him half way.

"You're something special, you know that St. Dean?"

"That's what I'm told." Dean flashed him a Colgate smile.

"We better hurry up because we're so late for practice. Coach Laffitte is going to drill us a new one," Castiel said as he wiped at Dean's lower belly with a bath scrub.

For the remainder of the day, the two of them could barely keep their hands off each other. They didn't mind running the two extra laps due to arriving to practice late. Dean pulled Cas inside a shower stall in the boys' locker room after the rest of the team left. They made out so much, Cas made a mental note to get two Chapsticks; one for Dean and one for himself.

At home Bobby and the youngsters surprised them with a barbecue. Classic rock songs blared from Bobby's old boom box. Cas made sure to spend some time with his baby brother. Dean helped Adam and Sam capture dragonflies once the sun went down.

Missouri surprised the boys by arriving right before dinner. She brought her special potato salad and a freshly baked peach cobbler. Cas and Dean noticed Bobby blush, when Missouri shooed him out of the kitchen. She finished preparing the meal and instructed Bobby to man the grill.

The group ate outside in the backyard. The meal was set on a picnic table. Cas sat Alfie on his lap. The toddler loved mac and cheese and even tasted a bit of the cobbler. Dean and Castiel played footsie under the table. After dinner Adam, Sam and Alfie sat on the den's floor to watch "Rio".

Bobby and Missouri sat on the swing bench on the porch drinking iced tea. Singer was mustering up the courage to finally ask Missouri out on a date. She was informing Bobby of the new food Alfie could eat now. Bobby needed a cold beer to muster up his courage.

"Let me refill the iced tea for you. I won't be long," Bobby stated as he opened the screen door.

"That's so sweet of you sugah." She smiled at him.

Dean and Cas were finishing up washing and drying the dishes. Castiel slapped Dean's ass with a kitchen towel. Dean almost dropped the glass he was rinsing. "Why you weasel?!"

He ran after Cas, who laughed. Dean managed to wrestle him to the floor. He tickled Cas under the arms. Castiel laughed louder. "Not fair!" Dean straddled him and Cas stopped wiggling under him.

Dean rubbed his nose with Cas'. He closed his eyes before his lips covered Cas'. The teens voraciously kissed. Dean grinded his erection on Cas' denim covered thigh. Castiel moaned.

The crashing of a glass on the floor brought them back to reality. Dean jumped away from Cas as soon as he saw Bobby standing outside of the kitchen.

Castiel got up and righted his t-shirt. "Bobby, we can explain."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Balls"


	12. Chapter 12

**Big thanks to the new followers and to the lovely reviewers: Chelsee199, Becca65d, Guest, KelseyCat26, Trainern7 (So glad you really liked Key Lime), Lee Marie Jack (Something tells me you want to see Dean strip and shake his money maker for his bf LOL), Mari Magda and SPN Beauty86 (hope you are doing well).**

Bobby clenched his jaw as he removed his favorite cap. Dean and Cas gulped hard simultaneously as the two teens observed a thick vein throb profusely on the older man's forehead. Dean stood still staring at the mutant vein. Castiel glanced at the broken glass which now decorated a spot on the old linoleum.

"You idjits clean this mess and meet me in the den in five minutes." Bobby shook his head and vacated the kitchen.

He first entered the den and asked Sam to put Alfie to sleep. Luckily, the toddler's eyes drooped since he was exhausted. "But the movie's not over," Adam pouted.

"Y'all finish watching it tomorrow. Now go brush your teeth and get in your jammies. Adam, you're bunking with Castiel tonight. Dean will be Sam's den roomie."

"But we were gonna read from the kids ghost stories book you got us," Adam crossed his arms.

"I bet Castiel will love reading from it to you later, kid." Bobby ruffled Adam's hair.

Sam already held Alfie, who made grabby hands at his foster father. Bobby placed his cap on the toddler's head. "I'll be up in a while to tuck you in, son."

Bobby breathed hard before returning to the front porch. Missouri noticed his glum demeanor as soon as he set foot on the rickety wooden floor. "What's wrong, sugah?" She rose from the swing.

"How about a rain check on the iced tea? Something came up with my lunk head of a foster son and the pastor's kid."

"Dean and Castiel are in trouble?" Missouri opened the screen door to go in search of her purse.

"Something like that," Bobby rolled his eyes. He knew taking in a hormonal teenager wasn't going to be easy. But Dean's behavior had him cross eyed. What the hell was the kid thinking? Bobby cringed. He couldn't fathom John's reaction if he were to ever discover what was going on between his first born and Castiel. "Idjits," he mumbled under his breath.

Missouri returned quickly with purse in hand. She kissed Bobby on the cheek before descending the porch steps. Bobby escorted her to a cobalt Prius and held the driver's door open for her.

"Thanks for helping with dinner and it was great seeing you," Bobby's face turned beet red.

Missouri grinned. "It was my pleasure, Bobby Singer."

Bobby closed the door. Missouri turned the ignition on and slowly drove her way out of the driveway. Bobby stayed outside until he could no longer see the Prius. He pinched the bridge of his nose before entering his house.

He found the two horny adolescents in the den. Castiel was sitting on the desk chair and Dean biting his fingernails as he sat Indian style on the rug in front of the TV. Bobby banged the door shut.

"What are you two stupid morons thinking?!" He leaned against the door.

Castiel got up. "I'm sorry sir. Dean is my boyfriend."

Bobby glanced at the ceiling. "I'm too old for this shit."

Dean left his poor fingernails alone for the time being and stood up. He walked a few steps to stand next to Cas. The blue eyed boy linked fingers with him.

"How long has this been going on?"

"About a week," Castiel answered his foster father.

"Dean, I never expected this from you. John will go ballistic once he finds out. Are you gay son? I hear teens experiment all the time. Maybe this is a phase." Bobby wanted to avoid the wrath of John Winchester at all cost.

Dean squeezed Cas' fingers. Bobby immediately noticed the move. Dean licked his lips before replying. "I really like Cas and am I'm really gay." Dean's skin tone resembled Ronald McDonald's hair now.

"Hold it right there, son. I don't want to be traumatized by anything else you plan on saying. Catching the two of you playing tonsil hockey was more than enough." Bobby paced the floor.

"Sorry about that," Cas said.

"You can't just go around dry humping each other all over the place. What if one of your brothers went in the kitchen and saw you two trying out for ancient Greek wrestling?" Bobby's eyes zeroed in on Dean, who tapped his right foot incessantly on the floor.

"Stop that will ya!" Bobby bellowed.

"Sorry," Dean whispered.

"Quit it with the apologies the two of you! God I need a cold one."

"Are you going to tell my dad?" Dean asked. His voice cracked. It was evident the boy was close to tears.

"Please don't Bobby. Who knows what kind of punishment Pastor John will hand out to Dean?" Castiel pleaded with his big baby blues.

"I'm not telling anyone but it would be better if John is told before he finds out another way. Then the shit will hit the fan."

"We're keeping our relationship secret until Dean graduates high school. Once he goes to college he plans on never returning home."

"Aw son you can't abandon your brothers," Bobby stated.

"They can visit me and I'll come back for holidays. I just don't want to set foot in that religious fanatic's house again." Castiel traced his thumb over Dean's hand.

"I take it I'm the only one that knows."

Castiel nodded. "Are you gonna tell us that we can't see each other?"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Nah cos I know you two will sneak around behind my back. I wasn't born yesterday, son."

Cas smiled at his foster dad. Dean's rigid shoulders relaxed for the first time since the two of them were caught in the act by Bobby.

"You're not disgusted," Dean asked Bobby.

"Why should I be? Son you can't control, who you are attracted to."

"I wish my dad was like you," Dean mumbled.

"Sucks being a pastor's son huh?" Bobby felt bad for Dean. The boy nodded.

"You two idjits can continue dating under the radar but have to follow some house rules. Dean can't sleep in your room anymore." Bobby looked at Castiel. "Adam will be your roomie. He's already waiting for you to read to him." Bobby grinned at Cas' scowl.

"Dean, you will bunk with Sam here in the den. You can bond with your moose of a brother."

"And no hanky panky under my roof"

"We can live with that," Cas said.

Before leaving the den, Bobby turned to Dean. "I would change my mind if I were you about not telling your dad."

"I'll think about it."

"Just be careful," Bobby told the two teens. "You can watch some TV but I expect you to be in bed in an hour."

"Good night, Bobby," Cas said.

"Shit that could've gone really bad," Castiel told Dean, who plopped himself on a bean bag chair.

"I'm still not telling my dad. Believe me he wouldn't understand at all."

"Hey you don't have to. We'll keep things on the down low until graduation." Castiel pulled Dean up. "Come on you need to change and brush your teeth. Sucks we can't share a bed. I liked making out before going to sleep and first thing in the morning."

Dean stopped him and kissed him. Castiel held him while they made out. Dean brought the kiss to a halt. "I really should get changed and tell Sam it's time for bed. Ugh! I hope he isn't gassy. Kid farts up a storm, when he eats certain food."

Castiel chuckled. "Well now I have Reading Rainbow time with Adam."

Dean playfully shoved him up the stairs. The teens made sure the coast was clear before kissing one last time once they reached Cas' room. Dean grabbed his pjs. He blanched when his eyes landed on the pink panties which hung slightly out of his duffel bag. Fortunately, none of his snoopy brothers noticed it. He quickly stuffed them in and zipped the bag shut.

"Say good night Sammy. We're hitting the hay," Dean told his gangly brother.

"Why did Bobby change our sleeping arrangement?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me...this is his house so we have to follow his rules."

The two oldest Winchester children left the bedroom. Castiel entered the bedroom wearing a faded rock t-shirt and sock monkey pj bottoms. Adam waved the ghost stories book above his head from the top bed. Cas rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long ass night.

Two hours later, Cas' voice was hoarse due to all the reading. He stopped thinking Adam fell asleep already. "Hey why you stop? You were getting to the scariest part!" Adam's squeaky voice was heard from above.

Castiel gritted his teeth. Did this kid ever sleep? "This is the last chapter I'm reading."

"Fine"

Sunday morning Bobby drove everyone to church. He left Alfie at the congregation's daycare. Missouri made sure the toddler was comfortable in a playpen. Bobby escorted her into the actual church. Missouri made part of the chorus. John was ready to begin his sermon.

Bobby and the boys sat in the third pew on the front. He purposely sat between the two lovebirds. John's booming voice commanded all the congregants' attention. Bobby rolled his eyes, when the sermon's message became clear. John chose to speak of the supposed evil of homosexuality.

Dean tugged his buttoned down shirt's collar non-stop. Castiel wanted to be anywhere else. Shit he'd prefer to be in math class and he loathed algebra. Sam and Adam gazed at the choir, who were about to start singing a hymn.

After his sermon, John spoke with most of the congregants. Bobby and the boys approached the pastor. John said hello to them. "How about we go to the diner for lunch?"

"Good idea, John." Bobby was finding it difficult to look the other man in the eye.

"Dean, go to my office and make copies of the youth group flyers." John handed him the key.

"I'll go with him," Castiel volunteered.

Dean turned on the light before entering the office. Castiel rapidly locked the door from the inside. "Why you do that for?" Dean inquired.

Cas smirked. He looked at Dean innocently. Castiel grabbed Dean's hand and led him to the desk. He plopped Dean on it. He didn't give the tawny haired boy time to say anything. Castiel kissed him hungrily. Dean combed his fingers through Cas' bed hair.

Castiel unzipped Dean's khakis. "What are you doing? Are you crazy?"

Cas covered Dean's swollen lips with a finger. Dean wiggled so Castiel could lower his pants. Cas grinned upon seeing Dean wearing the lacey boy shorts. "Someone's developing a kink." He kissed Dean hard before kneeling in front of him.

Dean already knew to place his knees over Cas' shoulders. Castiel lowered the boy shorts. This time the blue eyed teen was not as gentle as the first time they did this. Castiel licked his way into Dean's puckered hole with long and deep strokes. Dean crossed his ankles. He breathed hard as Cas fondled his balls while eating him out.

Dean turned his head to the side and closed his eyes after his green orbs landed on a picture of Jesus surrounded by children while holding a baby lamb. He was about to tell Cas to stop but the other boy found his sweet spot. Dean's body spasmed and he almost slid from the desk.

"I'm going to Hell," he managed to say in between gasps.

"Want me to stop?" Cas mumbled in between his thighs.

"Don't you dare stop!" Dean trapped Cas' head with his thighs.

The blue eyed teen gently nipped at the inside of Dean's left thigh. "As you wish, St. Dean"

Castiel ceased his delicious torture on Dean's balls and went on to stroke the Winchester's swollen dick. In no time he had Dean screaming and coming. Dean lay on the desk. A stapler and bible fell on the floor.

Cas desperately searched for something to wipe the jizz from his hands and shirt. This was the only formal shirt he owned. "Shit does your old man keep Kleenex in here?"

"Try the top drawer," Dean was still regaining his breath.

"Found them!" Cas yelled in victory.

He cleaned his hands and shirt. You could barely tell his shirt had been covered in Dean's jizz a minute ago. Dean stood up on wobbly legs and pulled up his pants. After he made himself look presentable again, Dean approached Cas. He lightly kissed him. "Thanks for that."

"I knew you need to unwind a little. Make the copies and I'm throwing the evidence away in the bathroom. We'll meet in the parking lot." He bent to pick up the stapler and bible. Castiel placed the fallen items on the desk. He made sure every object was back in its former place. Cas opened the window to air out the office.

"Don't forget the Chapstick!" Dean told his boyfriend. Cas nodded.

"Remind me to go to Victoria's Secret next weekend. I'm dying to see you in red hipsters." Castiel winked at Dean before leaving.

That night John had dinner with his sons. Afterwards he told Adam to pick something the entire family could watch. Dean washed dishes with his dad before joining his brothers. John asked him how school and soccer were going. Dean gave him brief answers.

The two of them joined the youngsters in the living room. John turned red and fisted his hands, when he arrived. Adam was watching an episode of "Will & Grace". He was imitating Jack in a very flamboyant manner.

"Adam Winchester what do you think you're doing watching that filth and behaving in such a disgustingly sinful manner?!"

The six year old froze. Sam immediately turned off the TV. He felt bad for his little brother. "Those shows promote homosexuality. It's gay propaganda. Being gay is a sin, Adam. Do you understand? I don't wish for your soul to burn eternally in Hell. There have never been any gay Winchesters and there will never be any. Not if I have anything to say or do about it!"

Adam's big eyes brimmed with tears. "I just thought the man on the TV was funny."

"Come here, boy." John removed his belt.

"Dad, he's just a kid. He doesn't know right from wrong!" Dean bellowed.

"Stay out of this Dean or you'll get a red behind, too."

Adam approached their enraged father. "The two of you go upstairs and get ready for bed. You got school tomorrow."

Dean and Sam went their separate ways since Sam shared a room with Adam and Dean had his own. The green eyed teen shut the door and leaned against it. He heard Adam cry out loud after the first hit. Dean slid until he sat on the floor. He closed his eyes and a single tear swam down his freckled cheek.

He wished Cas was here to offer him strength. This was why Dean couldn't tell John the truth. Who knows how the man would react to finding out his oldest son was falling in love with another boy? Dean wiped the tear from his chin and prayed for inner strength.

**Psst Lee Marie, just a heads up...Dean will do some dancing next chapter ;)**


End file.
